


You and Me

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Here's some sweet innocent teen romance. In the first few chapters anyway. This is a multi chapter story and almost finished. Xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



> This is a story I pulled from here because I was having a hard time finishing it. But I've tweaked it now and feel much better about it. I'm reinspired for Daryl and I love the thought of him and Merle as teenagers. Hope you enjoy it.

Teenage Dirtbag

Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh------

Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus

"You And Me"

When I got home from work  
I wanna wrap myself around you  
I wanna take you and squeeze you  
'till the passion starts to rise.  
I wanna take you to heaven  
that would make my day complete  
but you and me ain't movie stars  
what we are is what we are  
we share a bed some lovin' and t.v. yeah.  
That's enough for a workin' man  
what I am is what I am  
and I tell you babe  
well that's enough for me.  
Sometimes when you're asleep and   
I'm just starin' at the ceiling  
I wanna reach out and touch you  
but you just go on dreamin'.  
If I could take you to heaven  
that would make my day complete  
but you and me ain't movie stars  
what we are is what we are  
and I tell you babe  
well that's enough for me.  
You and me ain't no superstars  
what we are is what we are  
we share a bed some popcorn and t.v. yeah.  
And that's enough for a workin' man  
what I am is what I am  
and I tell you babe  
well that's enough for me.

You and Me by Alice Cooper. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was two days before Halloween and his sixteenth birthday, just another day as far as he was concerned. His birthday pfff tt, big deal. He was never going to get what he wanted anyway. So fuck this day and all that came with it.

The days held no promise for him, and he was just marking time until it was over, until school was over and he could get out of town for good.

He was sixteen today, and he felt nothing, he already knew how to drive thanks to Merle, and it just seemed like there was nothing to look forward to. Not even the bonfire they were having in the woods that night had any appeal to him at all. But, Merle insisted.

Merle never let his birthday go uncelebrated, even if their parents were too busy drinking to remember, Merle always did.

Daryl was grateful that his brother cared so much for him.

It was just another day to Daryl though.

Just another day of staring out the window during honors English class and wishing he was away, anywhere but here. Another day of thinking about her, the unreachable one.

Gina Gallagher, she was in his grade, and in most of his classes, in fact, he had known her or known who she was for years. But she didn’t know he existed, he was sure of that, even as occasionally she smiled at him in the hallway and made him blush.

Daryl was sure he was just another face in a sea of faces she saw every day. Still, she did smile at him sometimes, and that was something.

Rick always said something to him when that happened, and Daryl always told him to shut the fuck up about it, but Rick knew. Rick was the only one who knew about how he felt about her.  
She smiled at everyone; he knew that for a fact, still, he liked to imagine that her smile for him was different.

But they were miles away in social status, Gina was a cheerleader, and he was, well he was just a boy from the wrong side of the tracks.

If she noticed him, it wasn’t like that, and lately, he had seen her with Ray Parker. Ray was the star quarterback, of course, and it seemed they were dating. Daryl would see them in the hallway, walking hand in hand, and Ray would kiss her before every class.

Sometimes she wore his letterman jacket that was way too big for her.

It made Daryl want to vomit.

Oh, what he would have given to be that boy, the one that got to kiss her and touch her beautiful red hair. But it was never going to happen, and he knew that. Still, he thought about her a lot; he had never had a crush on a girl before and truthfully, he didn’t like it at all.

There were plenty of girls from his neighborhood that liked him, but to him, they were trashy and cheap and just, not her. He never gave them the time of day, which caused his seventeen-year-old brother great distress.

Merle couldn’t understand if these girls were throwing it at him, why wasn’t he taking it. They all partied together in the woods, lit bonfires and drank whatever alcohol they could jack from their parents. Girls came on to Daryl, and he always walked away.

They weren’t her.

Daryl didn’t hear the teacher calling his name as he stared out the window. “Dixon…”

No answer, he was mentally touching Gina’s beautiful hair, and she was leaning closer to his face, about to kiss him.

“Dixon!!” The teacher, Mr. Coleman yelled, and that startled Daryl out of his fantasy. He looked over from the window, with his eyes cast down, because she was looking at him now. Mr. Coleman had been handing out assignments for a group project, but Daryl had been lost in his thoughts, as usual. “You, Walsh, Grimes, Gallagher, and ah, Lori Shepard are together for the group presentation. You did read the book didn’t you.”

Fuck, he had to work with her, it was a dream come true and a nightmare.

“Yes,” Daryl answered. He looked at Rick sideways, and he could see the grin forming on his friend’s face.

“So what would you say is the primary defect in the character of Jay Gatsby then Mr. Dixon.”

“Envy,” Daryl answered. He knew all about envy. “Greed, at times, consumption of things and people.”

Mr. Coleman was taken aback. The kid had read the book.

“I look forward to more insight from you Mr. Dixon; now this is not an independent study, I expect this to be a group effort, at least twice a week you should be meeting to work on this. So everyone gets out your iPhones and make your little group chats, I expect outlines by Friday.”

Fuck.

Rick and Lori were already exchanging numbers with Shane across the room. He chanced a glance Gina’s way, and she held her phone up, motioning that she wanted his cell number, and next to her Ray looked like he wanted to spit fire, having been paired up with Eugene, Milton, Amy and Andrea for the project.

Daryl motioned back to her, after class.

Then he sat back in his seat and tried to make his heart to stop racing and the panic he now felt go away. Merle would tell him just to be cool, but he couldn’t, not when it came to her. She was the only person who ever affected him that way.


	2. 2

His phone pinged that night around 7:30 pm, followed by several more sounds right in a row. The group chat was underway, part of Daryl hated this and part of him was excited for some contact with her. He wasn’t a group chat kind of guy at all, but It was more than he had ever hoped for with Gina. When she held up her phone earlier asking for his phone number, he had trouble containing himself.

Daryl had nervously given her his phone number, while Parker looked on with disgust, but fuck him.

Now she definitely knew who he was, but he would have been surprised to learn that Gina already knew who he was, and had an unyielding opinion of him. But he didn’t know that at the time and wouldn’t for quite a while.

Daryl swiped the screen on the phone Merle had gotten him when he was fourteen. There was a message from Rick, followed by Shane and Gina, in the group chat and a single message from Rick. He opened that and left the group chat unanswered.

~ Get her.  
~ Are you insane?  
~ Don’t waste this chance. Jump in that conversation.  
~ No  
~ Do it.  
~Fuck off  
~You’re never going to get laid with that attitude.  
~As if I had a chance with her.  
~Ok, die a virgin, just trying to help ya out.  
~Rick, fuck off and don’t be late tonight, alright.

Merle was banging on his door yelling that it was time to go to his party in the woods, but Daryl at least sent off a text to the group, and after several more pings, they had all decided to meet at the library the next day after school to work on the project in peace.

Daryl was in a cold sweat by the time it was done, he was so afraid of saying the wrong thing. He was very smart and participated in classes all the time, but this one on one stuff was so new to him. The magnet program he was in at school along with most of his friends didn’t prepare you for anything but more school. You were on your own in social situations, Daryl was hopelessly inept sometimes, especially when a certain red-haired girl was around.

Rick sent Daryl a thumbs up in their private text and Daryl sent him back a more colorful and rude emoji. Rick had been his best friend since elementary school and the only one who knew about Daryl’s crush on Gina. All their lives since then they had been like brothers, yet so different from each other.

It was easier for Rick, he wasn’t shy, he went for what he wanted, and almost always got it. He had decided to ask out Lori two years ago, and they had been going strong ever since.  
It was so easy for Rick. Everything was so easy for him, Daryl wished that just once some of that would rub off on him.

As Daryl laid back on his bed and sighed, he didn’t want to go to this bonfire tonight, and he didn’t want to go to the library tomorrow either.  
How could he concentrate if he was closer to her than he ever had been before? The thought made his stomach churn with butterflies.

But he didn’t want to fail and mess up his GPA and chances for scholarships, so he resigned himself to the fact that he had to do this, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Daryl needed the scholarship to get out of this town, that he knew for sure. He would have to step out of his comfort zone.

“Come on brother, times a wastin…” Merle yelled through the door. Merle was another guy who always got what he wanted. Merle had to beat the girls away with a stick sometimes, and unfortunately, his castaways sometimes came after Daryl.

Daryl was not interested in any of that, and he never would be, but Merle was constantly trying to get him laid. He didn’t understand that Daryl would never fuck someone for the sake of fucking them, it would have to be someone special, someone, he was in love with and someone who was in love with him.

Daryl closed his eyes and grimaced, at least Lori and Rick would be there, and he’d have someone to talk to while Merle hit on all the girls.

33333333333333333333333333

The bonfire was huge and in the woods behind the trailer park where Merle and Daryl lived. It seemed like all of the kids from the neighborhood between the ages of twelve and twenty had shown up. Merle had the gift of gab, and he was popular at school and around the neighborhood.

Daryl was quiet and kept to himself, and he liked it that way most of the time. Sometimes he loosened up if he had a few beers, but he didn’t like the way it made him feel and was too close to home, and the old man for him.

But Merle never stopped trying to get him out there, if he wouldn’t put himself out there, like tonight and this party which was all Merle’s idea.

He appreciated his brother’s efforts, but he wanted to be home asleep, where he might dream of her.

Daryl bet that Gina knew who Merle was, all the girls did, and they followed him around like mice following the pied piper in that song that was playing on the iPod speaker that someone had brought.

**********Just like the pied piper, led rats through the streets…*********

Daryl nursed his beer as he watched his brother making time with a girl already and they had just gotten there. Rick and Lori hadn’t arrived yet, but he knew they would be, so he was content to stare into the fire and think.

How was he going to talk to her tomorrow? How could he keep it together long enough to do this project?

Before too long, one of the girls Merle had been flirting with sat down next to him. Her name was Shelly; she was nineteen, and still in high school having been left back twice. She was dumb as a brick, as Merle would say, but a sweet girl. She was not Daryl’s type at all.

Merle didn’t much care how smart a girl was, but Daryl did. Plus, he felt like Shelly acted dumb on purpose and he didn’t like that at all. Daryl liked smart girls, someone he could have a conversation with if he could ever get over himself to actually start a conversation with Gina.

“Hey Daryl,” Shelly said as she scooted closer to him on the log he was sitting on. Already she was too close and too much in his space; he didn’t like people to be too close to him. Their father was a mean drunk and more than once Daryl or Merle or both of them got the business end of his belt.

Merle wasn’t as twitchy as Daryl was, they had both turned out differently, even though they went through the same experience. But Daryl had issues with personal space and touching.

“Hey Shelly,” He said looking through the crowd for Rick and not seeing him. Now Iron Maiden was on, and Shelly hummed as the music played. Daryl was leery already about why she was talking to him instead of Merle, which was her usual way.

********So understand, don’t waste your time always searching for those wasted years, face up make a stand…*********

“Sixteen huh?” Shelly said, but Daryl wasn’t listening, he was pulling his phone out of his back pocket. It was evident that he wasn’t going to pay attention to her and she didn’t like that at all. Merle had asked her to do this, and she wanted to please him. So she continued, “Nice night.”

“I guess,” Daryl answered almost absentmindedly, looking around for Rick.

Then Shelly put her hand on his knee.

Oh hell no.

“How about a little birthday gift Daryl?” She said reaching over his thigh, and towards his belt buckle, he quickly pushed her hand away, “You’re not jail bait anymore.”

Oh, fuck no.

“Come on Shelly stop.” He said staring down at his phone, where the fuck were Rick and Lori?

“It’s OK Daryl; you’re sixteen now.” Shelly tried again to grab his dick practically, and he stood up to get away from her.

“So what?” Daryl replied even though he knew what she was getting at.

“What are you saving it for marriage or something?” She said standing up, in apparent disgust now at being rejected. Merle was right; this kid was gay for sure.

Daryl didn’t answer her; he just swiped the screen of his phone and began texting Rick and telling him to get the fuck out here quick.

“Who ya texting?” She reached for his phone.

“A friend.” He scrolled down and stopped at Gina’s name and sighed, Don’t I wish.

“A girl,” Shelly asked with a grin.

“No.”

“Do you even like girls?” She continued.

“I’m not going to even answer that,” He said as he saw Rick and Lori coming through the crowd on the other side of the fire, “Don’t act this way Shelly, you’re better than that.”

He stared at her, and she met his eyes in defiance.

“You don’t want me anyway,” Daryl nodded towards Merle. “You want him, and everyone knows it.”

He nodded his head towards Merle who was laughing and throwing back a beer in a huge gulp with a crowd of people around him.

Daryl sighed, sometimes he wished he could be more like Merle, but he couldn’t, they were so alike in some ways and others so different.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle sees what has been on his little brother's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of a slow burn because they are so young and we all remember what first love was like, don't we?  
> All awkward and devastating on a daily basis.

She smelled like coconuts and the beach. Daryl’s mother had taken him and Merle to the beach in Savannah when they were little, and he remembered the smell of the fresh seawater. Gina smelled like that. When he, Rick and Lori had arrived, Shane sat opposite them at the table, and Rick and Lori took seats leaving Daryl with no choice but to sit next to her.

Gina smiled at him sweetly and her blue eyes shined at him, at him. Today was a good day.

“I’m glad you came today Daryl,” She said quietly, with her eyes cast down a little, because looking into his eyes this close would make her heart skip a beat.

Gina had a few secrets of her own and she was glad to see him, for all the times he thought she didn’t notice him the truth was, she did. He was kind and sweet, not rough like Ray was, and she wondered what being with him might be like.

She looked across the room at her best friend Tara Chambler, the only person who knew she wasn’t happy with Ray. Tara was in the stacks a few feet away talking to her project partners Rosita and Abraham, but she glanced over at Gina and saw her talking closely to Daryl, their heads almost touching.

Tara’s eyebrows shot up, and she winked at her friend, Gina’s face reddened, and Lori noticed it.

“Are you OK Gina?” Lori asked.

“Fine,” She said with a small smile, and turned to Daryl to sputter out something to take the attention off of herself, “I loved what you said about Gatsby the other day, you like to read don’t you?”

Was she talking to him?

“Daryl?” Her voice pulled him from his panic, and he looked over at her, but his face was burning.

“Huh?” He said and then immediately felt like the biggest ass on the planet.

“What you said about Gatsby in class, very intuitive,” Gina said, and Lori nodded.

“I didn’t get that at all,” Rick said, “But I haven’t finished the book yet.”

“What are you waiting for, this is due in a week?” Lori asked, and Rick shrugged.

“I like to live dangerously,” Rick replied.

“Oh, thanks, Gina,” Daryl finally choked out as he watched an evil entity coming their way.

Gina felt Ray’s hands on her shoulders then, he always snuck up on her, and she hated that, it was like he spied on her.

“How’s the project going?” Ray said as he caressed her shoulders in a way that made her skin crawl.

“Just fine, Parker,” Daryl growled, couldn’t that guy stay away for five minutes? Rick rolled his eyes, and Gina pushed his hands away. She hated the way he needed to show possession of her, it was like he wanted to piss on her leg if he could.

“Wasn’t talking to you, Dixon…”

Gina didn’t like the tone of his voice at all, she had heard it far too many times, Ray was getting nasty.

“We’ll be done soon Ray, give me an hour OK?” Gina said, and he nodded.

“I’ll go find my group and then I’ll get you later baby,” He said with a wink, and then he was gone.

“What a fucking douche,” Daryl mumbled under his breath and to his surprise Gina laughed so hard that Tara poked her head out from the stacks again.

333333333333333333333

“It’s her; she’s the one,” Merle said after he picked Daryl up from the library and noticed him watching Gina walk away with Ray, “Gina Gallagher, a cheerleader too, she’s in your grade but she’s varsity I think,” Merle whistled to himself.

“What?” Daryl grumbled from the passenger seat.

“Varsity cheer, love them little skirts,” Merle said with a wide grin, “Hell I don’t even like football, but that girl’s ass…”

“Hey,” Daryl turned to him, “Knock it off.”

“Yeah, it’s her,” Merle said, “And now, you’re looking at her like your heart is just about broken; you ain’t gay after all.”

“Gay? What made you think I was gay?” Daryl turned from the window where he had leaned on to look at her.

“When a fine piece like Shelly Watson throws herself at you, and you don’t take it, makes a brother wonder.”

So she had told Merle, Shelly had a big mouth.

“I ain’t gay,” Daryl growled, he liked girls just fine, well one girl.

“And you’re in love with her,” Merle said.

“What are you going on about?”

“You love her,” He slung his arm over Daryl’s shoulder, “It would have been OK you know.”

“What would have been OK?”

“If you liked guys…It wouldn’t matter to me,” Merle said, “Maybe you would have been better off, that’s a big boyfriend she’s got there.”

“I know,” Daryl sighed.

“Welp, the heart wants what the heart wants, remember Mamma sayin that when we were kids?” Merle said pulling out into the street as Daryl watched Ray kiss Gina by his car when they passed by. “Put yourself out there, take a chance, before it’s too late.”

“It’s useless Merle, just keep it under ya hat OK?” Daryl griped, “I don’t need everyone knowing my business.”

“Listen up little brother, you can either do nothing and pine away for the rest of high school over that girl or you can do something.”

“I ain't like you, Merle, I don’t have whatever that is you have.” Daryl looked back at him.

“You’re talking about charisma,” Merle said as he ran his hand through his long hair, “But don’t you worry little brother,” And he smiled that smile that Daryl knew always meant trouble, “I got some to spare.”


	4. 4

Gina turned on her iPod and put the earphones in her ears that afternoon after Ray dropped her off, she laid back on her bed and let the music flow over her. She needed the comfort of her music, or rather her mother's music after dealing with Ray.

The song was ‘Audioslave, 'Like a Stone,’ and it always calmed her down when she was stressed, and today she was stressed. Ray had gotten handsy again in the car, right in front of her house and she had to practically fight him off. This wasn’t what she wanted or how she wanted to spend her time.

*******In your house, I long to be, room by room patiently. I wait for you there, like a stone.*****

Her mother loved Chris Cornell, and so Gina did too. She said a quiet prayer for the singer who was now dead too young and listened to the words of the song.

Gina closed her eyes and let the music wash over her; she didn’t think of Ray. Her mind was on a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy and had been for a long time. She didn’t know what it was about Daryl’s looks that got to her, but there was just something about him. He was a nice person too, and that was most attractive of all.

She’d spent the better part of a year watching him and his brother. Both of them were well known around school, both for good things and sometimes bad, depending on the day.

It was if they were two sides of the same coin and Gina had been intrigued with Daryl for a long time. While Merle was the life of the party and a notorious flirt, Daryl was quieter. Daryl was more of an observer of life and didn't let too many people get close to him.

Merle was friends with everyone and Daryl was friends with maybe a handful of people. He just didn't have the same style as his older brother. Most of the girls she knew swooned over Merle, with good reason.

He had a bad boy vibe going on that was very attractive, and some of that rubbed off on Daryl and maybe that was it. He was so different than Ray, though, he never tried to intimidate people even though he was perfectly capable of it.

But she was sure he would never go for a cheerleader.

Gina saw Merle with all manner of girls through the year, but she never saw Daryl with one, that didn’t mean it wasn’t so, it just meant that he kept it out of school.

She really was in a bind now, because spending more time with him was going to be hard.

Her father liked Ray; he was the son of one of his business partners and everything he wanted for her. He had made it clear more than once that he would approve if Ray ever decided to propose to her.

That thought made her sick to her stomach.

Gina thought Ray was a poser and he had a mean streak if you didn’t do things his way. Things were coming to a head in their relationship because he wanted more than she was willing to give.

She needed to talk to her mother about it, but she didn’t live with them anymore. She still had two more years of high school and she wanted to enjoy it, not be tied down to some douche who only wanted her for arm jewelry.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Her parents had never married, and when she was young, there had been a huge custody fight. Usually, the courts wouldn’t take a child from its mother, but somehow her father had made it happen. He wasn’t an evil man; he was just so mad at Gina’s mother, Jenny.

Gina’s mother moved in down the street, and now she spent half of her time with her and half with her father, they had finally worked out their differences for Gina’s sake. But it had taken a long time and they still only spoke to each other when they had to.

Tonight she would see her mother and tell her about Ray.

Ray was all over her, all the time trying to get his hands where she didn’t want them. Her father liked him though, and he wanted her with him, he was the son of a man he did business with and that was good for business.

Her father would be disappointed and maybe angry if she didn't make it work with Ray.  
Gina sighed to herself, it was all too much sometimes.

“Temple of the Dog” was next, 'Hunger Strike' and Gina smiled, her mother loved this song. Gina’s mother would be proud of her, no matter what and she would support her in any decision she made. She couldn't wait to go see her.

Next to her on the bed, her phone pinged with a message from Lori, and she reached for it and gave the screen a swipe.

~Wanna go to the drive on Saturday night.  
~I’ll check with Ray.  
~OK, let me know.

Gina called Ray because he didn’t like to text and he agreed to go to the drive-in Saturday as long as they took his car and met her friends there. Gina sighed after she hung up the phone, he always had to be in control and she was done with it. Maybe by Saturday, they'd be broken up, Gina thought to herself as she rolled over on the bed, she smiled at that thought and sent a text to Tara.

Tara didn’t like Ray one bit and she also knew some other things, but she was the only one; they had a nice long conversation about what Gina really wanted. And who she really wanted.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters because of heavy workdays coming up.

“I ain't going to no drive-in without a girl,” Daryl said to Merle after Rick had called him that afternoon to invite him and Merle for Saturday night, Rick had said all of their friends were going.

Great, just great.

Everyone was going to see the double feature of both “Red Dawn” movies, the original and the remake and truthfully he wanted to see those films. Merle had been ranting forever about the need to be prepared in case something fucked up happened and war broke out.

Daryl could see that happening very easily, or some other horrible thing, the country was going to hell in a handbag with a crazy man at the helm. People were afraid, there was talk about learning to live off the land, luckily the two brothers were already skilled in that.

Merle believed either world war three was on its way, or some other kind of clusterfuck where it would be every man for themselves; especially now that their country was run by a lunatic. The apocalypse was going to happen, according to Merle, it was just a matter of when; Red Dawn was right up his alley.

“What about that little redhead you got your eye on?” Merle replied.

“She’s got a boyfriend, she ain’t interested in me,” Daryl replied, “You know this already.”

“Aint she in your little study group now?” Merle asked, “Steal her away from that asshole she dates.”

“Yeah right, she's in my group,” Daryl answered, “But that don't matter, I ain't got a snowball's chance in hell with her.”

“Maybe you do...” Merle started. He didn't like that Daryl was giving up so easily, that wasn't the Dixon way.

“Maybe you got rocks in your head,” Daryl laughed.

“Imma get Shelly and Darlene, and we’re going Saturday night,” Merle said as he sat back in the kitchen chair, “He might be home then, and you don’t wanna be here anyway.”

“No Darlene, I wouldn’t touch her with your dick Merle,” Daryl acquiesced, “But I’ll go, I’ll sit on the roof or something.”

No one wanted to be there when their father got home from his job as a long-haul trucker. He would likely start drinking as soon as he walked in the door and then start looking for a punching bag.

“Fair enough,” Merle said with a satisfied smile, “Who knows, maybe Gina will be there.”  
“Great, just what I want; to watch them make out all night,” Daryl sighed.

“You never know man,” Merle started, but Daryl was already down the hall headed to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed face down, sometimes he wished he could just be more like Merle. Merle went through girls like underwear, but that just wasn't him. He rolled over onto his back after a while and lit a cigarette, taking a long pull on it.

Maybe he should take Darleen out, after all, it was hopeless with Gina, he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to think of another girl the way he thought about her. He thought about her a lot, and sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night sweaty and hard after dreaming about her.

Merle was right, she was the one.

333333333333333333333333

Gina walked up the stairs of her mother's house, banged on the door once and walked in. There was music playing, as it always was here and as she dropped her books on a table by the door, she hummed along to the song.

I'm not like them, but I can pretend. The sun is gone, I have a light.

All around the house were candles, incense, and crystals; her mother was a bit of a hippie, and Gina loved that about her Mom. There was always music playing and laughter in this house, a deep contrast to life with her father. Gina could smell the Nag Champa and sage her mother had been burning and it gave her a peaceful feeling.

Jenny was so different than her father, such a free spirit in comparison to her uptight counterpart; often Gina wondered how they ever agreed on anything long enough to have her.  
Her mother had been sixteen when she had Gina, and being so close in age made them more like sisters than mother and daughter. It was good because her mother understood her like no other person on the planet.

*******My heart is broke, but I have some glue.*****

“Mom,” She called as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother out on the back deck painting. She stood there watching her and a smile crossed her lips, this was her safe place if Gina asked her too Jenny would cast a spell on Ray. She knew her mother cast a freezing spell over her father once, maybe other people too, which entailed writing his name on a piece of paper and freezing it submerged in water in the freezer.

As far as Gina knew the baggie of water, now the ice was still in Jenny's freezer.

Her mother's red hair, which Gina had inherited was in a loose French braid, and she wore old jeans and a concert T-shirt. To Gina, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
Jenny turned and smiled at her only child.

“Hey pumpkin,” She said as she put her paints down, she approached her daughter and immediately knew something was wrong, that was the way they were and Jenny wrapped her arms around Gina, “You OK?” She said as she smoothed Gina’s hair back to look into her eyes, “You’re not OK, what is it?”

They sat down on a lounge chair and looked out over Jenny’s backyard, full of flowers and bird feeders. So different from the backyard at her house, which was a very elaborate and ornate pool and hot tub.

“This looks like boy trouble,” Jenny said, “What did Ray do?”

“I just don’t like him, Mom, he’s pushy, but Dad really likes him.”

“But that doesn't matter, whether your Dad likes him, or I do, which I don't think I do, but what matters is, do you?” Jenny said and turned to face her daughter.

Gina shook her head, “Not very much lately, he wants...things, that I don't want to give him.”

Jenny's face betrayed her thoughts immediately, “Now I really don't like him, break up with him,” She said, “And I'll do the freeze spell on him.”

“No, Mom,” Gina replied, “You don't have to do that.”

Jenny nodded, but she also knew she would be writing that boy's name on a piece of paper after Gina went home that night and put it in the freezer. Sometimes a mother had to do what a mother had to do.

“I'm just not ready, you know?” Gina said with a blush; she knew her mother had been having sex at her age, it was clear since there were only sixteen years between them. Jenny was thirty-two, a young woman still and she still thought like a young person, nothing like Gina's father.

“I understand,” Jenny put her arm around her daughter and Gina laid her head on her shoulder, “You'll know when you're ready for that, and any boy that would push you isn't worth your time.”

“I know,” Gina sighed, her mind had been made up already even before this but now, but talking to her mother had cemented it even more for her. It was what she had to do.

“Gina, you are sixteen years old, this is the time of your life that you should be enjoying, not spending trying to please an unpleasable man.” Gina wasn’t sure if she was referring to her father or Ray.

“Dad won't be happy,” Gina said.

“Honey,” Jenny took her daughter’s hands in hers, “Your father will never be happy, because he’s an unhappy person, now, tell me what’s been going on?”

“That's basically it.” Gina shrugged, “How will I know, Mom? If I'm ready?”

“You'll know honey, it will feel like the most right thing in the world,” Jenny said as she pushed Gina's stray hair behind her ear.

“You promise,” She held up her pinky and Jenny locked her with Gina's.

“I promise,” Jenny said with a smile.

They were quiet for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Is there another boy you like?” Jenny asked carefully because she was sixteen once, not too long ago and knew that was how it was sometimes; Gina nodded, “Tell me all about him sweetheart, don't leave anything out.”

When Gina left her mother’s house later that night, she felt like her heart had wings. Her mother always understood her and was always on her side. She was her best friend, yet Jenny knew when to be a mother too. Gina had won the life lottery when she got her mother, she had known that all her life.

Jenny told her that she should follow her heart, which Gina knew she would and she had decided to break up with Ray, the sooner, the better.

Of course Jenny gave her the obligatory 'Mom' talk about being safe and using protection, when she was ready for a physical relationship; but the rest of the night was spent giggling like sisters as Gina crept Merle's Facebook page (because Daryl didn't have one) to show her Mom a picture of Daryl.

If her Dad didn't like it she would move in with her mother, Jenny's boyfriend was some actor on a TV show and he was gone half the year on location anyway. Instead of spending three days a week at her mother's she would be there all the time.

When she left that night to walk home she had hope in her heart for the first time since her father had fixed her up with Ray six months ago.

So, the freezing spell, it works. It does no harm, just keeps the person away from you or your family. I might have had to do that when my daughter's ex-girlfriend wouldn't leave her alone, she tortured my kid for months with nonsense. A mother has to do what a mother has to do.


	6. 6

Gina broke up with Ray the next day and he said no, he wouldn't accept it and she should get that idea right out of her head. They ended up having a screaming match in the hallway before first period and Gina refused to talk to him the rest of the morning.

More than a few of her friends witnessed the fight, and word spread to the others soon enough. Gina just shook her head as Ray stalked off, promising her that she would be sorry.

She wasn't sorry, but within a few hours, she was spitfire mad.

At lunchtime, Ray called his father and soon Gina's father was texting her that she was grounded unless she was with Ray. Tara could hardly believe her eyes as she read the text over Gina's shoulder in Geometry class. But there it was.

Ray senior did not like being bothered at work and made it very clear to Gina's father that his child better start acting right or he would make things very difficult for him. Gina's father had gone up one side of her and down the other.

She had expected as much truthfully, there was a world of difference between her mother's perspective on things and her fathers.

It was Friday and it felt like a very bad Monday to her, she didn't even want to go to the drive in the first place, but she wanted to be with her friends.

There wasn't much to do in this town and the drive-in was as good as it got on a Saturday night without alcohol. So, reluctantly she agreed to go with Ray but planned to get with Tara and Maggie as soon as they got there.

//////////////////////////////

At lunch, everyone at their table was talking about the Saturday night, and Gina just felt dread in the pit of her stomach. Her father wouldn't let her go unless it was with Ray, he had made that perfectly clear. She just wanted to live her life the way she wanted to.

Her mother was right, and something had to give.

Across the lunchroom, Rick and Daryl stood by the doorway about to go outside so Daryl could smoke a cigarette. They watched the animated conversation that Gina was having with her friends and every once in a while she would look over toward them.

What was up with that?

“She dumped him this morning,” Rick said trying to get a rise out of Daryl.

“And he called his father,” Daryl replied.

“What a pussy,” Merle said as he and Shelly joined the younger boys and Rick nodded. The four of them went outside to the back parking lot and Daryl lit up.

“Time to strike while the iron is hot brother,” Merle said.

“Merle, I am not gonna pounce on her, besides, they ain't broken up, you watch,” Daryl said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“Worked for him,” Merle said pointing at Rick, “Wasn't Lori with that douchebag Robert when you moved in on her.”

Rick nodded, “Yup.”

“See, it's easy, just go for it, right Shell.” Merle pressed.

“He's right Daryl if you like her...” Shelly replied accepting a cigarette from Merle and leaning closer to him as he lit it for her, “Just take my word for it; a girl likes if you take the lead, in a nice way of course.”

Rick shrugged, “She's right, Lori just about fell all over herself when I asked her to the prom and told her to dump that guy.”

“Well, that's you, that ain't me.” Daryl snickered, “My luck don't go that way.”

“Not if you don't do anything,” Rick said, “You have to do something...”

Daryl huffed, “What would you suggest, hitting her over the head and dragging her to my house.”

“Maybe that's a little extreme,” Rick answered.

Merle slung his arm around Shelly and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on the side of her head. His long hair tickled the side of her face and she grinned at him.

“Worked for us didn't it darlin,” He said with a grin and Shelly laughed that musical laugh that Merle was falling in love with.

///////////////////////////////

Later that day, after school Tara sat down with Gina on the ledge outside the school front door. Lori along with Maggie Green and Glen Rhee who were walking by sat down with her and the four of them commiserated over Gina's situation.

“Can't Jenny handle him?” Tara said with a wink, “You know...”

Gina laughed, everyone knew that her mother kind of cast spells on people, not to do harm, never that. But she had been known to make things happen, or make sure they didn't happen.

“I think I'll have to move in with Jenny, maybe I should have a long time ago.” Gina mused.


	7. 7

Daryl laid on the roof of the truck with his ankles crossed and lit a cigarette as he was looking over the rows of cars. Saturday night at the drive-in was looking like a drag already, as usual, but it beat staying home he guessed.

Still, it was dirty and dusty and gross and he was already done with it all.

He had seen both movies before and could recite the dialogue probably, this was the lamest night of his life. He figured he'd sit there for a while and try not to pine over her too much, then he was out of there.

There were couples in most of the cars and trucks, and Ray's car was one of them, way in the back corner. He tried not to look that way.

Some people were milling around the snack bar and some loners like him were perched on other cars. The same old thing and the same old people.

He was glad he brought his motorcycle because he already knew Merle was going to take Shelly to some dirt road later for the main event of the night, and it wouldn't be the first time. He had declined Darleen's offer to “Pop his cherry” fifteen minutes before, as she so eloquently put it and now he was sure she was telling everyone all about it at the snack bar.

He didn't care what she said about him, he didn't want her like that. He wasn't sure how it would even feel to wanting a girl that way. When he thought about Gina it was with respect and admiration and always the feeling that she was too good for him.

But that didn't mean he was going to have sex with Darleen just to get it over with.

After a while Daryl saw that Abe and Eugene were walking towards him, as they passed Rick’s car a couple of spaces away they handed Lori an order of fries through the window, and Rick gave them a five-dollar bill.

“Thanks, guys,” Rick said, and he and Lori dug into the food immediately.

In the last row Abe and Eugene climbed on top of the hood of Merle’s truck, next to Daryl and Abe gave two short taps on the window; Merle and Shelly waved, but they were clearly busy and planning to get busier.

Merle had parked in the last possible space for privacy, apparently, Ray had done the same thing, and hadn't even bothered to bring Gina over to say hi to her friends that invited them. He was such a dick and Lori had been complaining about that just a few minutes ago to Rick.

Ray's red Camaro was clear across the parking lot, way in a corner, and it stuck out like a sore thumb. Daryl kept an eye on it from the corner of his eye, even though it was too far away for him to see what was going on inside of it.

Thank God.

“Come on let's go walk around,” Daryl said, “This is fucking lame.”

He knew Merle was about to get down to some business with Shelly and that was fine, he just didn't want to witness any part of that scene.

This was another way that they were not the same, Merle was seventeen and had sex for the first time when he was thirteen, and just kept going after that from girl to girl. He'd said it was better than any high you could get from drugs; and he chased that high, with vigor.

Daryl had never had sex at all, he was sixteen years old and had barely even kissed a girl. He couldn't really explain that or understand it. He'd had a crush on Gina for a year and a half, and he hadn't dated at all yet.

He supposed that he should forget about her and find someone, but there wasn't anyone he wanted, he hoped that would change.

Something had to give in his life.

The three boys started to walk to the snack bar where Tara and Rosita were. On the way, they waved to Maggie and Glenn who were sitting on the tailgate of Maggie's father's truck that she drove from time to time.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ray was all over her and had her pinned up against the car door inside, and he didn't seem to care that he was hurting her. Tonight he was getting what he wanted, they had been dating for six months and she hadn't even let him get to second base. That was bullshit.

It was also going to change, tonight. He'd take it if he had to.

Gina was well and truly scared as he pushed against her and shoved his hand up her shirt. He had never gotten quite like this before, he was pushy but never like this and she was frightened, terrified.

“Come on now Gina, you owe me,” He said as he slobbered disgusting kisses on her, “I ain't waiting any longer.”

Ray maneuvered her so that she was trapped underneath him; he started to tear at her clothes and Gina was starting to panic. He was not going to take no for an answer tonight, that was very clear to her.

“No,” She begged, “Stop it.”

But he wasn't stopping, she knew that deep inside and they were too far away from everyone for her to get help. She would have to save herself from him, but she didn't know how to do that. He was bigger and stronger and he would take what he wanted to from her, whether she consented or not.

As Gina slapped at his hands to get him off of her, she reached around blindly in terror for the car door and opened it finally. They both tumbled out into the dirt, she got to her feet as fast as she could and prepared to run.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The three boys wandered around for a while and then they all saw it and heard it too because she was screaming. Off in the distance, Gina was pushed up against Ray’s car, and he was pressing against her in a way she clearly didn't like. Daryl's face contorted in fear and rage as Ray pulled and ripped her t-shirt and grabbed her around the waist, as she tried to get away from him.

Daryl was too far away to get to her quick enough, but he dropped his cigarette in the dirt and took off running anyway, leaving Abe and Eugene in his dust as they tried to catch up to him.

“Oh, here we go, son of a dick,” Abe muttered to Eugene as they took off running after their friend.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’m done Ray,” She was screaming, and he wouldn’t let her alone, she pulled off his letterman jacket and threw it at him and then he went into a rage. What she saw in his eyes now terrified her and she tried to turn and get away.

“You don’t leave me unless I say I’m done with you.” He yelled at her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her. She screamed as she elbowed him in the ribs and took off running towards the snack bar by the entrance to the drive-in.

When he recovered and started back after her, Ray was even more enraged.

“Gina, I'm gonna kill you when I catch you!” He bellowed after her, but she kept running.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Abe and Eugene were far behind Ray and Gina but continued following after Daryl because they knew shit was about to go down, not that Daryl needed back up because he didn't. He was going to kill Ray, they were sure of it.

Rick saw the three of them run past the car, looked ahead to see Ray chasing Gina from the other direction and was out of his car in a second to give chase as well. Lori followed after him and as she passed Merle's truck she banged on the hood, while she ran past the steamed-up windows.

She did the same on the hood of Maggie's truck, and soon there was a crowd of kids heading the way Gina and Ray had gone.

Merle, slightly pissed that he was interrupted, sat up, followed by Shelly, but then he saw what was going on.

“Oh, Goddammit,” Merle growled as he pulled his shirt back on, “Be back in a minute sugar.”

And then he was out the door and running towards the scene unfolding in front of half the town.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Get away from me,” Gina screamed at Ray, but he just grabbed at her and backed her against the wall hard. Her back slammed into the wall hard and she hit her head making her momentarily dizzy and even more scared.

Ray was enraged and clearly didn't care if people saw him acting this way, he was in a blind rage and the only thing that mattered was getting her and making her pay for this.

Still a distance away Daryl was yelling, “Get off of her you fucking psycho,” as he ran towards them. Abe and Eugene were behind him, followed by Rick and Merle who had stopped to zip up his pants.

“Gina, you listen to me right now,” Ray was yelling, “I'm not done with you.” He yelled as he grabbed her by the hair and just then Daryl flew into him and landed on top of him. The three of them fell to the ground with a thud.

Tara had been working in the snack bar with Rosita, and Andrea and soon they were on the scene too. They needed to get Gina out of the melee that was happening.

As Daryl scrambled to get on top of Ray, who outweighed him by fifty pounds at least, Lori and Maggie ran to Gina and helped her up. The girls went inside the snack bar and Tara and Rosita got Gina some water to drink.

“Jesus, he's kicking Ray's ass,” Andrea muttered.

“With good reason,” Tara said handing Gina the glass of water which she gratefully accepted.

“Hell yeah,” Rosita replied.

Rosita put an arm around Gina and they stood in the doorway to watch while Tara got her a washcloth to wipe the dirt off of her face.

Daryl was on top of Ray now, raining his fists down on his face and the crowd was getting bigger by the minute. No one stepped in for either side, they knew better.

“You ought to mind your own business, Dixon,” Ray screamed, trying to get a hit on Daryl, but he was too quick and wirey.

“You ought to act like a gentleman with a lady Parker.” He exclaimed as he pummeled the other boy’s face.

That was gonna leave a mark and cause an epic shit storm, but all the boys closed rank around them and finally Merle showed up too with his belt buckle still undone.

“Well, shit brother,” Merle said with a laugh, “This wasn't what I meant.” He explained with a chuckle as he stood next to Rick watching his brother give an epic beat down on the bigger boy.

Finally, they pulled Daryl off of Ray and he immediately went to Gina, who was coming out the snack bar door.

“You ok?” Daryl said softly taking her gently by the shoulders.

Gina nodded and whispered “Thank you,” to him as he instinctively put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into the safety of his arms and was enveloped in the security he offered her.

Ray stalked off leaving him and Gina standing with the group by the snack bar, but he ranted about them not seeing the last of him. Daryl just flipped him off as he walked by the window back towards his car.

“Thanks, Daryl, you didn’t have to.” She said pulling her shirt closed.

“He was hurting you.”

She nodded. “Yes, he was.”

“Come on; I got a hoodie in the truck you can wear.”

“Daryl,” She said touching his face by his right eye, “You're bleeding.”

“Ain't nothing, come on, let's get you something warm to put on.” He replied but Gina wasn't having it.

“Tara can you give him a cup of ice.” She asked and then she sat there and insisted he ice his face as the others in their group slowly started to filter in the door.

“Oh man, that's gonna leave a mark,” Tara said as she went to fetch the ice.


	8. 8

“You need a ride?” Lori asked as they walked back towards the car and Gina looked over at Daryl.

“I got my bike, I can take you home.” He said reaching in the back of Merle's truck for a sweatshirt for Gina. It said NIN on the front in white letters against the black background, and it swam on her. It also smelled like him and she breathed it letting the relaxing scent wash over her from head to toe.

It was a cross between musk, cigarettes, and gasoline and it smelled divine to her.

Gina had never been on a motorcycle before, but she liked it. She held onto him tight and for dear life as they sped down the road and secretly she hoped he'd take her out on the bike again sometime They were friends and she would work up the courage to ask him soon.

They pulled up in front of her house and she worried that her father would come out to see who brought her home. That didn't stop her from hugging Daryl right there in her driveway though. Her father could pound salt as far as she was concerned, Ray was a monster and she intended to tell him just how badly she had been treated by the star foot ballplayer.

She wrapped her arms around Daryl and held onto him tight, the gratitude she felt towards him was overwhelming her senses. He saved her, she was sure of it. Ray would have raped her if Daryl hadn't been there.

“Thank you again,” She whispered against his neck and he almost moaned out loud. He didn't want to feel the feelings she was stirring inside him, it wasn't the right time. She had been hurt that night and she needed a friend, not another guy manhandling her.

“Weren't nothing,” He said pulling himself away from the thoughts that were consuming him, he couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.

“Yes it was,” She pulled back to look into his eyes, “It was everything.”

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, and she brought her face closer to his, just one kiss just to see what it was like she thought to herself. But then the porchlight flickered, and that was her father's signal to get the hell inside.

“I gotta go,” She said, wondering if her father already knew what happened and what he would do.

“Ok, I'm sorry this happened to you Gina,” Daryl said after the spell was broken because he had felt it too.

“I'll be ok,” She said as she turned to leave, then she stopped and turned to him, “Text me later.”  
Daryl nodded and then she was gone inside the house.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

~ You ok?

~ Yes, are you?

~ I'm fine, had worse.

~ You saved me, he was going to…

~ I know, are you sure you're ok?

~ My dad was pissed.

~ At you????

~ No, he called Ray's father and told him off, and threated to call the cops on Ray, I talked him out of it. I told him you handled it. They're not partners anymore. He said if you hadn't beat him up he would have.

~ That's good. Your Dad is a good guy.

~When he wants to be.

~I'm so glad you're ok Gina.

~ Thanks Daryl, you're the best.

~Nope.

~I think so.

~ Really?

~Yes.

~I'm just glad I was there.

~I called my Mom, she wants to summon a demon to take Ray out, she's hellfire mad.

~ LOL

~ You have to know my Mom she's harmless but... Daryl would you call me? I can't sleep.

He called her and they spent the next hour whispering to each other over the phone in the darkness of their bedrooms. It would become a regular thing after that night as their relationship began to slowly change.

They held nothing back from each other. Daryl told him about his upbringing, which she knew already, hell everyone in town knew, but he told her more and opened up to her like he had never done with anyone before, not even Merle.

Gina explained about her parents living separately, and never getting married and told him about Jenny. She told him about how sometimes things happened when her mother was around, but never anything bad.

She told him about the push; that thing her mother did that made you want to help out with chores around the house, her gift. Jenny would just say, “Gina don't you want to empty the dishwasher?” Gina's father just could not deal with it and that's why they were no longer together, one of the reasons anyway.

He'd called Jenny Sabrina, the teenage witch when they were first together, it was cute to him, Brad had loved everything about her. The quirks and things that were Jenny had warmed his heart but then he had tried to change her.

Jenny, like her daughter, was not a woman who could be changed.

Daryl laughed, it sounded like Jenny was a just free spirit and he liked that idea. She was so different from his own mother, God rest her soul and he hoped he'd meet her one day. He was glad Gina had her Mom and Dad on her side.

It could have gone so differently.

If you had your parents on your side made a difference in your life, he knew that first hand. If your parents built you up, made you feel good about yourself, you could conquer the world. If not, you'd always feel like that kid from the other side of the tracks, the wrong side, that dirtbag even your parents couldn't love.

That was how he felt most of the time, unworthy, but talking to her like this made him feel good about himself. That feeling didn't come too often and he savored it.

Daryl's old man had never come home that night after all and Merle showed up later and walked past Daryl's bedroom door. He listened for a bit as his brother whispered into the phone on the other side of the door and smiled when he heard him because he knew who he was talking to.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next day was Sunday and Gina was up early and over her mother's house with two coffees and two doughnuts by eight am. Jenny was pleased to see her and led her out on to the back deck where they could sit amongst the flowers and plants. As usual, she had music playing.

*********Today love smiled on me, it took away my pain said please.************

The sun was shining and the day was supposed to be beautiful. To Gina, it seemed like a new beginning and she couldn't hide her smile. She felt free, for the first time in a long while.

“You're up early today.”

“I couldn't sleep,” Gina answered.

“What's on your mind sweetheart?” Jenny asked, “Are you ok?”

Gina nodded, “Ray and I are done for good. I've never felt better in my life.”

“I'm so glad for you honey, are you sure you're alright...”

“Daryl beat him up and when Daddy found out he ended his partnership with Ray's father's company.” She said quickly, realizing she was skipping over the attempted rape part, but that's what it was.

“I'm so sorry he did that to you, honey,” Jenny sat next to her daughter and took her in her arms, pleased most of all that her ex-husband had taken Gina's side. The man had never been on her side but at least he treated Gina better, that was all that mattered.

“He scared me,” Gina mumbled as Jenny stroked her hair.

“So your Daryl stood up for you?”

“He isn't mine.”

Jenny leaned forward and met her eyes, “He will be, I read your cards yesterday...”

“Mom, I don't believe in tarot you know that.”

“It doesn't matter honey, I believe. Besides I did it with regular cards, not tarot.” Jenny continued, “First I drew the Three of spades, meaning separation and the Ace, a difficult situation. Then the Queen of hearts and then the last card I drew was the King of diamonds, love, and prosperity.” Jenny said with glee.

“Sounds like you stacked that deck Mom.” Gina laughed.

Jenny shook her head, “Nope, it was a spur of the moment, something told me to read your cards, what time did all of this happen?”

“At the drive-in, around nine-thirty,” Gina said slowly, “Did you...use the push?”

*********Where I go I just dont know, I got to got to gotta take it slow.*******

“You know I can't make thing happen, honey,” Jenny replied.

“But did you? I know you nudge things sometimes, just tell me did you use the push...?” She pressed softly, then louder, “Did you freeze Ray?”

Jenny nodded and Gina huffed, of course, she froze him, she froze anyone who she felt threatened Gina, her only baby girl.

“I didn't push, I would never put you in harm's way, I just drew the cards.”

Gina scoffed and bit into her doughnut, “Unfreeze him, I don't want the bad juju.”

“It's not bad juju; you know that” But Gina remained silent and firm, “Fine.” Jenny said with a smile, “And by the way, this Daryl is going to be the love of your life.”

“I'm sixteen Mom.”

“I'm just telling you what the cards told me, honey.” Jenny explained and then her face lit up, “So when do I get to meet the king of diamonds Gina.”


	9. 9

Merle wouldn't let up on him as he followed Daryl around the kitchen that morning. Everywhere Daryl was, there was Merle in his face, asking questions, with his new camera, it was unsettling and Daryl had enough. He wasn't the same as his brother, they just didn't think alike when it came to women.

Daryl just wanted to eat some breakfast and digest what had happened last night, both at the drive-in and after. They had almost kissed and she had wanted to, he was almost sure of it. He would have gone for it had the light not come on, but also, she had been attacked.

He didn't want to take advantage of her emotional state, although she had seemed fine, relieved even that Ray was out of her life.

Merle was forever on the prowl, looking for his next conquest, and he would have loved to have his brother by his side breaking hearts all over Georgia, but Daryl wasn't having it. Sometimes Merle hung out with Shane and they were a deadly duo when it came to women, but lately, Shane had been hanging with Andrea Harrison exclusively and there was talk about the prom.

That was a big deal in their social circle. Outsiders like Merle and Daryl didn't exactly understand that whole way of thinking but they accepted it. If you took a girl to the prom it was serious business.

So Shane was practically off the market now, and not like when he was with Lori, that had been a casual thing. This thing with Andrea was anything but casual.

It left Merle with very few homies to go out looking for pussy with lately. If Daryl was spoken for now, that was all well and good, but if not, maybe it was time for him to get over this crush.

Shelly just wasn't the right girl for the job or Darlene, but he would find one, the right girl was out there somewhere. Merle would not give up until this girl was off Daryl's mind if she wasn't interested in him.

“She with you now?” Merle said as Daryl tried to leave the room.

“I don't know,” Daryl replied turning around in the hallway.

“What do ya mean you don't know.”

Daryl shrugged, “What can I say, I don't got your moves, I don't know where I stand with her.”

“I told ya I can help you out with that.”

“No thanks,” Daryl shuddered, “I'm good.”

“Alright, but what are you gonna do with her if you are with her now, you even know what to do?” Merle teased.

“We ain't even together.”

“I heard you on the phone till three am with her last night.”

“Don't mean anything.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Merle laughed and pointed at him, “I'll be checking you for hickeys from now on.”

Daryl just groaned because Merle was never going to let it go now.

“You let me know if you need any pointers OK?” Merle cackled his signature cackle.

“No thanks man,” Daryl groaned, “I'm good.”

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

********And we're leaving, never looking back again,  
You found somebody who does it better than he can,  
No more makin you cry, no more them gray skies.  
Girl we flyin on the G5, G5.*******

Leavin By Jesse McCartney

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gina opened her locker and he was standing there, she gave him the silly smile that she always did and he imagined that smile was for him. He knew that was crazy to think that, she smiled at everyone, but still that smile took his breath away.

The past two weeks had been the best of his life, they saw each other often at school, and worked on the project both with their friends and alone sometimes at the library. She flirted with him sometimes and he flirted back, but his father's words still resonated in his mind and made him unable to move forward, no matter how much he wanted to.

Useless, piece of shit, worthless. Those were his father's words, but they still echoed through his mind. Even though they talked on the phone every night, he still thought he didn't stand a chance with her  
.  
“I know maybe you don't want to be seen with me,” Daryl said, “It's ok, I get it.”

“What are you talking about Daryl?” Gina said as she shut her locker and looked over at him, “You're my hero.”

Daryl blushed, he hated when people made a big deal out of him for any reason, it embarrassed him. When she did it, a fire burned in the pit of his stomach that was more than embarrassment.  
“I helped you cause I wanted to, not to get anything from you.”

“I know that.”

“But you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to...”

“Oh, for God's sake,” Gina laughed and then she put her hands on his cheeks and got on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. She did it in front of everyone in the hallway including most of her friends and Merle and his crew, Abe, Eugene, Shane, and Glenn.

Daryl put his arms around her and kissed her back as much that was decent in the public hallway.

Merle, of course, gave a nice slow clap that resonated down the hallway.

For the first time in his life, Daryl didn't care who was looking at him, and he felt like he could rule the world that day.

From that day forward, they were together, ever since Daryl had punched Ray out really, he and Gina had been spending more and more time together. But now it was clear in his mind what they were.

He made it clear to her that they could go as slow as she wanted and that she was in charge of it.

The group project had earned them all an A for the AP English midterm exam. Daryl got his learner's permit at Christmas time and Merle was helping him fix up an old truck they had found. Merle, Shane Rick, Maggie, Andrea, and Eugene were going to graduate and that fall Daryl and the rest of the group were going to be juniors.

This was the time that they all needed to be concentrating on their grades and they did. But they still found time for fun.

The book they were reading now in AP English was “Catcher in the Rye” and there was much debate over that book. Merle had read it the year before and promptly told Gina that Holden Caufield was an asshole.

She laughed for what seemed like hours in their kitchen over a dinner of pizza with them as she and Daryl waded their way through that book. Merle had started taking pictures of everyone and following everyone around with his video camera.

“Tell the world, Miss. Gallagher,” Merle would say, “What do you really think about the fact that five murderers have been found to have copies of The Catcher in the Rye in their possession?”

He wouldn't be driving the truck until he was 17, so in the meantime, he drove the motorcycle, and now he picked Gina up every day for school and took her home. It thrilled her to put her arms around him as they flew down the road every day and one day, just after Christmas she had invited him to meet Jenny and her father.

Jenny had cooked dinner for everyone and they all ate outside around her deck table and chairs.

“It's so nice to finally meet you, Daryl,” Jenny said with a smile as they all waited for Gina's father to show up.

“Thank you, ma'am.”

Jenny shook her head then, “Please call me Jenny, Daryl, let's do your cards while we wait for Gina's father, hm?”

Her parents both loved him and Jenny did his cards that night, promising him a long happy life with abundant joy.

What more could a guy want?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

The following Saturday night was New Year's Eve and Merle was banging on his bedroom door, Daryl did not give a fuck, he was kissing his dream girl, and he still could not believe it. Gina was his first girlfriend, first real kiss, which he winged, but she seemed to like it. She was his first everything really, but he was in no rush.

Gina had told him that Ray had been pressuring her to go farther than kissing for a long time. He wouldn’t do that to her, they could take it as slow as she wanted. They had only kissed a few times since that time in the hall at school, she had been traumatized, even if she wasn't aware of it at the time.

He was aware that he shouldn’t pressure her.

If she never wanted to do anything but kissing, he would be alright with that.  
It was something new for both of them, the kiss in the hallway had been soft and sweet, and others after that but this one ended up with his tongue in her mouth and with Gina straddled across his lap facing him..

Merle could forget him opening the door, he'd been smart enough to lock it before they sat down on the bed.

“Come on Andrea's having a party tonight, don't y'all wanna go?”

No answer.

“Fine stay home and play with your new toy, whatever.” Merle laughed and shut out the hall light as he left and smiled, he was happy for his brother.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Merle sorry not sorry. :)

Meanwhile, Merle had gone to Andrea's party with Shelly, and by midnight they were all a little lit. They weren't bad kids and they didn't get high all the time, but it was New Years and none of them were driving home, per Andrea's mother.

Mr. and Mrs. Harrison were gone for the night and Amy was sleeping over at her friend's house so Andrea was allowed to have a small party. There were about twenty people there and the house wasn't especially big, but everyone knew each other so no introductions needed to be made.

By now Merle and Shelly were a regular thing, he hadn't remembered why he ever thought of sending her after Daryl on his birthday, and he was glad his brother declined whatever it was she offered. Merle wasn't one to share anyway.

It was almost midnight and he Shelly and one of her friends had taken Ecstasy, just a bump, but he was feeling right as rain.

He was on his way down the hallway, staggering from the bathroom and heading to the living room when he bumped into Shelly. She had a silly grin on her face, and she pulled him into the empty bedroom off the hall.

Merle was never one to turn a woman down and she was running her hands through his hair as she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed. He felt a little dizzy but he was going with it as he felt her lips on his neck and heard her soft giggle as they laid down on the bed.

It occurred to him that the door was open and it needed to be closed for this; when he glanced in that direction, his eyes went wide. He was sure he was hallucinating now because he saw Shelly standing in the doorway. That wasn't possible, she was pulling his shirt over his head and kissing his stomach, she couldn't be in two places at one time.

He was never taking X again, even if it was only half a pill, now it was making him crazy in the head. He sat up and was faced with the cool blue eyes of Sabrina Marco, Shelly's friend, who had been about to go down on him with the fucking door open.

All three of them had taken the X, but this was a nightmare, how could he have been so stupid. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. He didn't even know his own girlfriend, surely she was going to end it now.

He sat up and gently moved Sabrina out of the way, always the gentleman and prepared to state his case to Shelly. Maybe she would understand.

“Shell, Shell, I'm sorry,” He pleaded, “I didn't know, it's the fuckin X.”

“Merle,” Shelly whispered, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I'm so sorry,” Merle continued and started to stand up.

“Merle! I think it's kinda hot.” Shelly said as she shut the door and locked it.

“What?” He murmured, feeling like he was in the twilight zone

“Kiss her again...for me.”

Merle swallowed hard, did she just say what he thought she said?

“Please...” She said meeting his eyes.

Then Shelly was walking towards the bed and he felt Sabrina's hands on his shoulders. The blood was beating behind his ears as Shelly came closer and placed her lips on his. Merle felt himself being pushed back onto the bed by the two girls and soon there was one on either side of him.

No one would ever believe him if he told them about this.

There was a hand on his leg, traveling north, Sabrina, and he sat up supporting his upper body on his elbows.

“You two sure about this? This ain't something we can undo.”

Neither girl answered, Shelly just brought her lips to his as Sabrina's hand made contact with his rock hard cock. He had doubts, but his seventeen year old body was always ready.

“Alright,” Merle sighed as he lay back down on the bed and fixed his eyes on the two girls, “Groovy.”

As if they read his mind, he watched as Sabrina and Shelly brought their lips together in the kind of kiss that told him a thing or two about them that he didn't know.

They had done this before, or at the very least had kissed each other before tonight. Merle brought his hands behind his head and watched with interest as both girls ran their hands over each others body. There was no way this was the first time.

He had to shake his head to clear it because he was sure this was a dream. But then Shelly was unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Sabrina pull her own shirt over her head.

“Touch her,” Shelly whispered into his ear and brought his hands up to her friend's breasts, “Like this.”

God damn was this for real? He should pinch himself, but his hands were busy; If it was a dream Merle didn't want to wake up.

Shelly brought her lips to his and kissed him hard as her hands worked on his shirt until it was off. She tossed it aside and then pulled her own shirt over her head before his eyes then she was right back to kissing him.

Sabrina was at the foot of the bed kicking off her shoes and untying Merle's work boots, he heard them drop onto the floor one after the other, then she was crawling over him.

“Merle,” Sabrina said as she brought her hands to the buckle of his pants, “Are you ready?”

“Do your worst girls,” Merle laughed and helped Sabrina get his pants down, “Do your worst.”

Merle didn't know it at the time but after that night he would always be known as the kid who had two girlfriends. 

All the boys looked up at him for that, because it was no secret, it was him, Sabrina and Shelly together way before that TV show coined the phrase “Thruple.” Every boy from the ninth grade to senior wanted to be Merle Dixon that year.

3333333333333333333333

You and me ain't no superstars, what we are is what we are.  
You and Me by Alice Cooper

They were back to school after the brief Christmas vacation and now it was go time, time to buckle down, get the best grades you could and start filling out college applications. They hoped to both be accepted to the same colleges, then they could choose together where to go.

Daryl was hyper aware of her now, the way she smelled was intoxicating; the way she felt in his arms made his heart beat out of his chest. She was right next to him, on his bed, but he knew they weren't ready for that. They had talked about it, and they'd only kissed a few times, first just small kisses goodnight and progressing to full on making out. It was more than fine with him, the past few weeks with her had been the best of his life.

When they were ready, if they were ready it would happen, there was no rush. 

Still, he'd found himself jerking off a lot more now that she was a part of his life because even kissing her made him hard as stone. 

Gina looked over at him, at the way his hair fell over his face and along his neck. Never had she had feelings like this before for a boy. He was on her mind constantly when they were not together and just the sight of him excited her.

She imagined licking his neck from his ear down to his collar bones. As if he could read her mind he suddenly looked up from the book at her and she knew what he was thinking. 

He looked like a deer in the headlights and then his eyes grew dark. Daryl came closer to her and finally kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth like he owned it. And he did as far as she was concerned. 

As he deepened the kiss it lit a fuse within her and she brought her hands over his chest and shoulders. 

Soon the books were pushed onto the floor as he devoured her mouth with his. Gina scooted down so that they were lying side by side facing each other. 

"This ok," He asked running his hand over her hip. They had done this before but every time he asked her if it was ok.  
Gina looked up into his eyes and put her hand over his as it lay on her hip. 

"I want you to touch me," Gina answered as she took his hand and moved it over her body.

Daryl gulped hard, this was new. "Fuck," He moaned as she took his large hand in her small one and placed it on her breast.

It was too much for him. And not enough. He was dizzy from the new feelings that were awakening inside him. Merle was right, there was nothing like touching a real live girl. She was so soft and smelled so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think xxxx


	11. 11 and 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: My week long binge-watching of Beverly Hills 90210 (Original) and My So Called Life had brought me back to what I love about teen stories, the first loves, the passion, the angst!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because it's back on the 12 hour shifts tomorrow.

The room was getting hotter by the minute and his head getting dazed even faster. Somehow they had ended up with him on top of her, usually, Daryl wasn't as bold to climb all over her. It had happened so fast amongst their flailing arms and hot lips that later when he thought about it he couldn't remember it exactly, but he thought Gina had pulled him on top of her.

They had been devouring each other's mouths for what seemed like forever that night and the desire to be closer overtook them both equally. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies more than ever before and now the pot was at a rolling boil.

Daryl felt like he was going to explode any minute; Gina was running her hands over his back and he longed to feel her hands on his bare skin. It was sweet torture and by the way she was breathing, he could tell it was the same for her.

She pressed against him and Daryl knew she could feel him hard against her legs, he wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't worried either because it felt so good. Too good to stop, and so right although he knew they would stop, they always stopped.

He wasn't that guy, he knew she had been through a trauma and he wasn't about to get pushy with her even though he wanted to be between her legs in the worst way. Well, between her legs with nothing on, he was already between her legs.

Still, he would let her direct how this was going to go, even as his heart beat out of his chest and his breath became more ragged he would never push her into anything she didn't want.

Daryl didn't need to be worried about being pushy because Gina just made a little sound in the back of her throat and slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer. Sweet Jesus she was gonna make him cum in his pants if she kept doing that.

His dick was harder than it had ever been before in his life and he was aching for her, but he had to slow her down.

Just the other night he had laid right on this bed and thought about her, like so many other times, and now the reality had him jumping out of his skin.

As if she knew what he was thinking a grin filled her face as she looked up at him.

"I've never been this close to anyone before. Not like this," she murmured in a breathless whisper, "I've never done anything like this before "

"Me either," He replied and then was startled when she opened her legs more and now he was right against her, they were still fully clothed, but, goddamn it felt so good, "God Gina" He moaned, and pushed against her.

"Mmmmmmm" Was all Gina could manage, his answer had pleased her. He was the one she could trust with all these first times because they would be learning it all together. Cautiously, but excited she allowed her emotions and body to overtake her, for the first time in her life.

Lori had said being with a boy was like being on cloud nine or la-la land, and she hadn't lied. Every pulse through her veins was ringing through her ears as her heart skipped in her chest and her lungs struggled for air. He took her breath away, in the most wonderful way.

She reached her arms up and around his neck and pulled him down into a dirty kiss and into oblivion. There was something building inside of her and she needed it like air, she was determined to chase it this time, instead of stopping. Daryl had earned her trust and she had no fear now.

He couldn't help it when she kissed him like that. He had to grind his hips against her and Gina didn't object, she just moaned as if she'd never felt so good in her life.

Daryl was sweating now and so was she, he was so filled with need, unlike ever before in his life. At the age of almost seventeen, this was the farthest he'd ever been with a girl. Hell, she was the first one he'd wanted to be close to.

The room was too hot, his dick was too hard and her salty skin tasted too good under his lips as he worked his way down her neck. It was putting him into sensory overload fast and then suddenly she gripped his arms and arched her body up against his.

“Oh my god...” She moaned as something new took over her body, she had never felt such passion in all her life, “Oh my God.”

He could feel her tremble against him as she pressed herself against him and it was all he could do to hang onto it and not cum in his pants. Gina cried out softly, as her body moved against his, pulling him farther and farther down the rabbit hole, then her lips were on his again and she was kissing him hard, as her body continued to shake.

“Did you just...” He asked between kisses.

“Yes...I think so...” She answered and wrapped her legs around him.

“Oh goddammit,” He groaned, as he dove in for another kiss; she had just cum for the first time, he had felt it and it was more than he could stand, he buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and let it all go.

//////////////////////

12

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray was not taking it well and as Gina and Daryl walked together in the hallway with their hands intertwined he plotted his revenge. He wore his Letterman jacket now that she had given it back and stood off in the distance with his gang of asshole friends, green with envy.

She was smiling more than he had ever seen her smile, her eyes were bright and when Dixon spoke to her, he looked the same way.

Ray was disgusted with the whole thing.

As he watched Gina with the lowest of the low of town in his opinion, he seethed with anger and jealousy, so much that he actually thought he was seeing red.

How dare she be happy with anyone besides him.

Just the thought of Dixon touching her set his blood to boil; he would have his revenge, in good time, he just had to be patient. Revenge was a dish best served cold and he would get the chance to retaliate against Dixon and Gina would be his again.

The fathers were not going to be any help, he had ruined that, he knew it, but he wouldn't need them for what he had planned.

Gina would find out what a low life she had aligned herself with in the worst possible way and then she'd come running back to him. He just needed to be patient, he needed to find a girl with poor morals who wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty for a good cause or a fistful of cash.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

While Daryl was pursuing Gina and making her the priority of his life, Merle had joined the media club and started following everyone around with the video camera he bought from a pawn shop. Both of his girls Sabrina and Shelly had long gotten used to him following them around with the camera, and soon everyone in their circle of friends was used to it too.

One day he hoped to be a filmmaker, and no one was safe at any time from his lense.

He zoomed in on Ray down the hallway and the look on his face as he watched Daryl and Gina stop at her locker and kiss goodbye. Ray looked like he could chew nails and like he had been sucking on lemons all morning.

Fuck that guy.

“One more take,” Merle yelled to Daryl as he walked by on his way to his locker, “Go back and kiss her again.”

“Fuck off, I'm late for US History,” Daryl yelled with a smile as he walked by and flipped Merle the bird.

Merle just laughed and followed after him, later joined Sabrina and Shelly, just like a couple of bookends. Gina headed off in the other direction, towards Tara and Lori and the three girls walked to class together.

333333333333333333333333333333

“You know what to do right?” Merle asked as he and Daryl sat on their front porch smoking a few days later, “You’ve thought about it right.”

There was no question about what Merle was talking about.

Daryl nodded as a blush crept up his cheek; he had thought about it, a lot and he and Gina had done some things that even when he thought about them right here on the front porch with Merle he felt like he'd explode.

“You just got to be gentle, when you touch her, and use your mouth... everywhere, girls love it.” Merle’s eyes twinkled. “If she says no, even if she said yes before, it's no, you shut that shit down right away,”

“I know that Merle,” Daryl sighed, what did Merle think he was anyway?

“And, “ Merle pointed to him, much to Daryl's horror and said, “Don’t even try to fuck her unless you make her cum, you got that?”

Daryl’s face heated, Gina had cum by mistake the last time they were together and he was embarrassed even be talking about such things with Merle. With his luck, he'd never be able to pull that off again.

“Relax brother; I’m gonna tell you how to.”

Oh God no!

“No worries little brother, by the time I’m done imparting my wisdom upon you in this afternoon's tutorial you’ll know how to throw it down so good that little girl will follow you everywhere,” Merle said as he tossed a box of condoms at Daryl.

3333333333333333333333333333

“You don't have a license,” Gina laughed as Daryl drove them down the dark secluded road the following Friday night just a few miles from his house. It was a warm night, not typical for that time of year and they wanted to be outside, they were a lot alike that way.

When spring finally came they had plans for him to take her hunting and fishing; if Daryl could have picked any girl he was glad he picked Gina, or she picked him or whatever had happened.

He was grateful it was this way and what he really wanted was to be alone with her that night, Daryl also knew Merle was home with the flu and would be creeping around and they would have no privacy.

Tonight he wanted privacy, both of them were eager for more of what happened by accident just a few days ago.

“Don't matter just going down the dirt road a bit.”

After a while, they stopped and got out of the truck and lay down in the truck bed with pillows and blankets looking at the stars. They talked easily about their relationship and feelings; there was no point in being shy. They both had a lot to learn and they knew it.

“Ain’t you ever touched yourself before?” He asked when the conversation turned to an analysis of the night in his room.

She shook her head, “Not really…”

Daryl hated that he had to remember Merle’s pointers but it made sense, touch her gentle, kiss her neck, pay attention to the way she responds. It was all too much as he watched her get up onto her knees, pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. Daryl gulped hard at the sight before him, got up fast and then his hands were on his first pair of breasts ever.

“Is it OK, does it feel good?” He asked, bringing his lips up over her neck.

“Yes,” She gulped out, she was scared but exhilarated at the same time, she wanted this, whatever it was. His hands came over her breasts, and he brought his thumbs across her nipples; his stomach dropped as she sighed loudly and closed her eyes, “Feels So good.”

“OK,” He breathed out, “Don't worry, I’ll stop if you say to stop, OK?”

“I want more,” Gina moaned, laying back down in the back of the truck.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” She held her hand out to him and he laid down next to her.

Gina pulled him to her, resting her hand on the back of his head as they kissed then slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Daryl brought his hand back over her breast, marveling at how soft she was and kissed her ferociously. He was already on high boil and the blood was rushing through his body making every part of him throb with need.

After a long while of kissing and touching he slid his hand inside pants her and watched her reaction, careful to make sure she wanted this and she moaned again as he slid his fingers against her skin. Relieved, because he did not want to stop, Daryl buried his face against her neck as he took in the sensation it was bringing forth in him, and concentrated on her reactions.

Gina's body was heating up like a furnace and there was nothing that felt better, he touched her as if she was precious to him, he was so gentle. His rough mechanic's hands felt so good on her body. Soon she was floating and weightless, as he pulled her jeans and panties off, then went right back to where she wanted him to be.

Daryl watched the flush come over her body and the goosebumps erupting all over her skin as he touched her, in the moonlight, it looked like her skin was glittering. She tasted sweet, her skin was salty against his lips along her neck and Gina's reaction as his fingers slid along her slippery flesh was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before.

Daryl was on sensory overload and Gina was not far behind him.

As inexperienced as he was, she whimpered as his lips came back down to hers and he brushed his thumb over her swollen clit as his fingers moved in and out of her. She felt that pulling sensation in her gut that she had felt before with him and this time it lasted longer when it happened.

Daryl felt her pussy squeezing his fingers and she screamed as her body shook in his arms.

“Was that good?” He asked.

“Oh god yes,” She replied, letting her head fall back against the pillows in the back of the truck, “Couldn't you tell.”

There was just one thing he still wanted to do.

She felt him spreading her legs slightly and watched as he dipped his head down and licked her once, from back to front, nice and slow. Her heels dug into the blankets and she almost levitated off the truck bed, as his tongue fluttered against her.

“Fuck, oh fuck Daryl,” She moaned again, “Come up here.”

She pulled him up closer, “I just wanted to see what it was like.” He said.

“No more, I might die, it’s your turn.” She said placing her hand on the front of his jeans

“You don’t gotta,” Daryl shook his head, even as every cell in his body was yelling YES!

“I want to, show me how you like it,” She said pulling his hand over hers.

“Oh, fuck, oh god Gina!” It was one thing to jerk yourself off, quite another to have someone else do it for you, he had died and gone to heaven. He was nearly in a stupor by the time she was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xoxoxoxox Let me know what you think xoxoxox


	12. 13

When I got home from work  
I wanna wrap myself around you  
I wanna take you and squeeze you  
'till the passion starts to rise.

I wanna take you to heaven  
that would make my day complete  
but you and me ain't movie stars  
what we are is what we are  
we share a bed some lovin' and t.v. yeah.  
That's enough for a workin' man  
what I am is what I am  
and I tell you, babe,  
well, that's enough for me.

Sometimes when you're asleep and  
I'm just starin' at the ceiling  
I wanna reach out and touch you  
but you just go on dreamin'.  
If I could take you to heaven  
that would make my day complete.

but you and me ain't movie stars  
what we are is what we are  
and I tell you, babe,  
well, that's enough for me.  
You and me ain't no superstars  
what we are is what we are  
we share a bed some popcorn and t.v. yeah.

And that's enough for a workin' man  
what I am is what I am  
and I tell you, babe,  
well, that's enough for me.  
When I got home from work  
I wanna wrap myself around you  
I like to hold you and squeeze you  
'till the passion starts to rise.  
I wanna take you to heaven  
that would make my day complete …

You and Me by Alice Cooper

The music played on the radio as Gina laid down on the bench seat and looked up at him; he couldn’t not touch her, she was a dream come true. She reached her hand up and pulled him down next to her. Daryl brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers and kissed her again; he would never get tired of kissing her.

“I want to Daryl.” She said bringing her hands over his chest and lower towards his stomach. He sucked in a breath, she was the first girl ever to touch him this way, she was his first girlfriend, and he wanted her with a desperation he didn’t know was possible.

But not here.

“Not in this old truck, not our first time.”

She was disappointed, he could tell, so he explained that he didn’t have any protection and that doing it in his truck wasn’t good enough for her.

“Is it your first time?”

He nodded and blushed wildly.

“I thought…” Gina trailed off. “Your brother…”

Daryl shook his head, “Nope, he and I are wayyy different in that respect.”

“Me too,” She snuggled closer to him, “I want it to be you.”

He ran his hand through her hair as they lay there together and sang the words to her, “You and me ain't no movie stars, what we are, is what we are, we share a bed, some popcorn, and TV, yeah. And that's enough for a workin man, what I am is what I am, and I tell you, babe, that's enough for me.”

When the song was over they decided to go back to his house and with the moonlight streaming through the windows of his room they laid down together on his bed.

“Are you sure,” He asked as he kissed down her neck, trying to remember all the things Merle told him about this.

Don't go too fast  
Make sure you make her cum  
Kiss her a lot

Gina nodded as she looked up at him. He knew this would change everything. He had wanted her and didn’t think he could ever have her. Now here she was offering him everything he ever dreamed of, and he had dreamed of her.

He kept all those feelings in check because he thought she had friend zoned him at first. Daryl felt way below her socially, like she was out of his league, which was silly because Gina never looked down on him. It was how he always felt though, all his life, below everyone. Daryl had been convinced he was not good enough, and now he felt that way about her too. He wasn’t good enough for what she was asking, but he wanted this desperately, he would not blow it.

Again Daryl turned to her and scooted closer to her and when he reached her he took her face in his hands and looked down at her, looking into her eyes.

“You sure about this.” He asked.

She nodded “Very.” He kissed her softly, it was always everything they both imagined it would be. Sweet. And he didn’t miss her lips this time.

“Oh,” He answered, “Me too.”

Daryl smiled when he heard her softly say. “It’s about time.” Then he kissed her again, he would never get tired of kissing her.

“Alright, but I got bad news for you.” He put his forehead to hers and grinned that crooked grin she loved so much.

Gina smiled and kissed him again, the boy she loved was kissing her, what could possibly be bad news. “What?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing either.” He almost laughed.

It didn't matter and Gina was nodding her head again, she had never been surer in her life about anything, about this, and about how she felt about him. It felt right.

“And you know how I am, with what’s mine.” He reminded her.

“I’ve always been yours, silly.” She smiled wide and her dimples which always made him melt were there.

He kissed each one, brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear, “Thought about doing that every time you smile, for a long time now.”

“Why all the talking Dixon, isn’t there something else you wanna do?” She teased.

“I just can’t fucking believe this is happening, and I wanna make sure, it’s gonna be me and you now. That’s the way it’s gotta be”

She nodded, that was the way it was already.

“Daryl I’ve been thinking this over, carefully. You are my person, the person I call when I have a good day or a bad day, the person I always want to see, every day no matter what. The only person I can be totally myself with, I’m sure.”

She looked at him and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

“Are you sure, do you want to?” She started to sit up.” I know I’m pushy, you know I’m pushy.”

“Gina.” He said, trying to stop her. She was still mumbling to herself about being too pushy, forcing him into making a decision and he grabbed her other hand, “Gina, Gina, shhh, I’m as sure as you are. I love you.” Daryl took her hands and put them over the front of his pants. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, it was so new to have this effect on someone, but she didn’t move her hand, from under his. “And right now my dick is so hard, I could lift a fuckin house with it, believe me, I wanna.”

She rubbed her hand up the length of him and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and he let out a soft moan. Soon Daryl was leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed and Gina couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She remembered something Lori had once said about the way he walked, the way he swayed and rolled his shoulders, how cocky his stride was. Indeed.

She remembered Lori said to Andrea, “He walks confident like he’s got something in there, you’ll let us know Gina?” She had been so embarrassed, not because of what she said because they all were, open and sometimes raw with each other. She was embarrassed because she wanted to find out.

“Okay, okay stop, Gina, I’m…. You gotta stop.” He sputtered out.

She smiled wickedly at him and added her other hand.

“Really? Really? Ok, you asked for it.”

He rolled over and trapped her underneath him, holding her hands over her head. She was laughing as he stared down at her, his eyes were bright and shining as he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress.” He practically growled as he kissed all down her neck. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, it wasn’t. I liked it.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh, you like when I talk like that…” He nodded smiling to himself.

“Daryl do you have condoms, I wasn’t thinking, it was a spur of the moment. Me asking you, I didn’t plan…”

He silenced her with his lips.

“I have some.”

When he was sure about how he felt about her, he had bought some. He didn’t want to seem like he was presuming anything, but the last thing either of them needed was a baby. He wanted to be smart and he even practiced putting them on, so he wouldn’t look like so much of a well, virgin.

“Guess you knew I was a sure thing, huh?” Gina said laughing out right now, then she saw the look on his face, he didn’t know what to say, “I’m kidding really, get them.”

He shook his head and for a minute she thought it was off. Then he kissed her again, ran his hands up her ribcage and over her t-shirt clad breasts. Both of them moaned, this was his first pair of breasts and her first time having hers touched. There was something so sweet about that, which took both their breath away.

“Not yet, there’s other stuff we can do first, stuff that I wanna do.”

Gina trusted him, and this was why she asked him because there was no one else in this world she trusted more than him.

He was gentle and sweet with her, whispering beautiful words into her ear. He made sure she was okay, every time he took off more of their clothes and every time he touched her. He was mindful that she had never been touched this way before and touching her made him feel things he had never felt before, ever.

His body felt different and his heart felt like it was going to burst. This time he went down on her for real, unsure of what to do exactly he followed her reactions and was amazed at how fast she got to where he wanted her to be. When she sighed and moaned his name out loud and he felt her body contract his dick throbbed with need as he finally he got the condom on and she told him she was ready.

“Ready?” He asked again.

“Ready?” She answered and he slowly entered her so he didn’t hurt her. He wasn’t prepared for how it felt, now he knew what Merle was always going on about. Daryl had never felt so good in his entire life.

He could die from feeling this good, she was warm and wet and so fucking tight. He was careful not to go too fast for her.

Daryl grasped her hand and held it looking into her eyes always to be sure she was okay. She moved with him and they found a rhythm that was good for both of them and he knew one thing with absolute certainty he was in love with her and he was never going to let her go.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Daryl rolled over next to her after he held out as long as he could, which wasn't long, they were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he reached for her hand and looked over at her. She smiled at him, pushing her hair out of her face and grabbed his hand.

“Holy shit Gina, why haven’t we been doing this all along.” He said.

“I don’t fucking know.” She huffed out a huge breath.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later they took a shower together and later still Gina woke up to him kissing down her stomach. She hadn’t been prepared for the way he worshiped and adored her  
body. He took time with every dip and curve, every freckle, Daryl touched every part of her body with his fingers and later his mouth.

“I don’t think I can again.”

“Yes you can, yes you can.” He looked up at her.” I wanna hear ya some more, drives me nuts.”

“Wait.”

She pulled him up to her.

“You know you told me you didn’t know what you were doing, but I gotta argue that.” She laughed. “It’s ok, you didn’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I didn’t lie.” He said shaking his head, “It was Merle, you know how he’s always running his mouth.” He shrugged. “Most times I tune him out, but sometimes I don’t.”

She let out a loud laugh.

“What’s so fuckin funny?” He asked, putting his hand under his head.

“I feel like I should thank him” She laughed.

“Can we stop talking about my brother?” He started kissing her neck again and brought his hands over her breasts as if they had been doing this all along.

“You’re like a kid with a new toy.”

“Exactly,” He looked up at her and winked, “And it's Christmas morning.”

He grinned and continued kissing down her neck until she stopped talking.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Drama because ya know it's high school. LOL

Gina was supposed to be at her mother's house for the weekend and she had called her and told her she was with Daryl. That was the kind of relationship she had with her Mom, Jenny knew what was up and she knew Daryl and liked him.

They woke up the next morning after she had called her mother and Daryl could still not believe she was there with him.

“I can't believe your Mom was ok with you staying here?”

“She likes you and she trusts you,” Gina answered.

“Does she know that...”

“She pulled me aside a few weeks ago Daryl and took me for the pill, it's not effective yet but maybe we won’t need condoms soon.”

“Your mother took you for birth control?” He asked incredulously as he sat up in bed and lit a cigarette and Gina scooted over next to him.

Before they could talk more Merle was pounding on the bedroom door and busting in, “Come on brother time to go fishin...” Then he stopped short and grinned as Gina turned to him wearing Daryl's Minor Threat T-shirt. Merle laughed loud and ferocious and turned on his video camera, “Well ladies and gentlemen what do we have here...”

“Turn that fuckin thing off...”

“Gina, how are you feeling today?” Merle laughed as Gina dove under the covers and pulled them over her head, “Y'all were pretty loud last night.”

“Fuck off Merle,” Daryl yelled and pushed the camera out of his face, “Get that thing out of here ya psycho.”

“Inquiring minds want to know, “ Merle laughed as he focused the camera on them again.

33333333333333333333

Ray was not about to let this go unnoticed. Dixon had clearly gotten where he was not allowed and that infuriated him. Every day he watched as Daryl and Gina got closer and closer. His father had taken his Camaro away after what went down with Gina and he still wanted her back.

For a while a plan was forming in his mind, revenge would be sweet and Gina would come running back to him. He got on the phone and gave the address of the garage that Daryl worked at to someone on the other end of the phone.

Daryl had been tuning up his bike after school and Merle was hanging around with his video camera being a nuisance and asking him all manner of personal questions. All afternoon he had been hassling Daryl about sex and Gina.

“Isn’t it everything I told you it was?”

“Fuck off Merle.”

“You’ll regret that,” Merle sat his camera down on the shelf facing them, “When I’m working for Time Magazine, you’ll wish you could have been interviewed by J. Merle Dixon.”

He laughed as he headed outside to take a piss. Daryl continued to work on the bike until he looked up and saw a pair of legs that he didn’t recognize.

“Hey, Daryl,” The girl said and he knew by her voice she was trouble come to call on him. It was Christine Harper, one of the girls Ray hung around with.

“Hey, Christine, what’s up,” He stood up and swiped his hair out of his face.

“You tell me,” She stepped closer to him and pressed her tits into his chest.

“What are ya doing?” Daryl stepped back as Merle came around the corner but stopped short and waited in the doorway.

“I think it’s time we got to know each other better,” She continued and reached for his shoulders as he backed up again this time hitting the side of a car that was there. Now he was trapped between her and the car.

“Come on Christine, you know I’m with Gina now…” Daryl would never put his hands on a girl, not even to push her away, he was well and truly trapped.

“I won't tell…” She crooned as her lips came closer to his ear, Daryl wanted no part of this, but he would never hurt her physically to get away.

“No,”

“Right here, right now…” She pressed against him and reached for him again.

“No, go home Christine, I don’t know what you're up to but this is never gonna happen.” He moved away from her and she hesitated a minute, then got another idea.

“I’m going to tell her we fucked anyway and she’ll believe me…so you might as well...”

Merle entered the garage then and cleared his throat. Christine backed off of Daryl and grinned an evil grin at him.

“I’ll say you both took turns at me...that I said no…” She huffed and crossed her arms over her front.

“Look, I got an idea what you and that fuck head are up to,” Merle reached for his camera, “But I got it all here, the truth.”

Christine looked at the camera and knew that her plan was ruined and Ray was going to be pissed.

//////////

The next day at school there was a commotion and Gina was crying in the hallway after homeroom. Daryl had picked her up for school as usual and had just kissed her goodbye fifteen minutes ago. But Christine had gotten to her. Ray was making a beeline for her in the hallway but Merle was quicker.

“Oh hell no,” Merle said stepping between Gina and Ray, “I got it all right here darlin, I was there busting your man’s chops over,” He looked at Ray, “All that screaming that’s been coming from his room lately when you all are in there.”

Gina turned beet red and snuffled as Tara showed up out of nowhere with tissues. It looked like steam was going to shoot out of Ray’s ears as his plan fell down around him. Daryl finally arrived from the vocational side of the school and Gina flew into his arms still sobbing.

Tara backed Ray into the lockers followed by Maggie and Lori, “What did you say to her?”

“I just tried to let her know what a loser she was fucking with!” Ray pushed past everyone and stalked down the hallway.


	14. 14 and 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters again because it's going to be a rough next few days :)

When Christmas Vacation was over Gina had brought Daryl and his friends to the table in the lunchroom where she and all of her friends ate every day. They all had a casual knowledge of each other, but now they were one large group of friends.

Ray finally took the hint and for someone so busted up over the breakup he had replaced Gina quite easily.

Andrea had another party, life moved on and the eleventh grade was proving to be Daryl’s best year yet.

At Andrea’s Valentines Day party she and her mother stung up fairy lights outside on her deck and made a dance floor.

To Gina’s shock, Daryl had asked her to dance right away when the music came on. There had been so many things he was afraid of that he wasn’t with her now.

He knew how to dance, and Gina was reminded of the old saying about if a man knew how to dance, then he knew how to fuck and it made her whole body catch fire. The words to the song played through her ears and she danced slow, with the boy named Daryl who smelled so good.

She hadn't danced with someone this way before and as she breathed in the scent of him her entire body relaxed. He smelled like a mixture of musk, gasoline, and smoke and it was addicting. 

********“Stars fading, but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me.”*******************

His lips were near her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin. Then she felt his lips on her neck and she was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

Later at his house, they went to his room.

He was gentle and pulled her closer, and she was hypnotized already, so when he looked at her with a question in his eyes; she nodded yes. 

"Are you sure?" He said, more than aware of consent and she nodded. Her skin was hot to the touch like she had a fever and he had never felt someone like her before, “You didn’t have too much to drink did you?”

“You know I didn’t,” Gina nodded, “I’m sure.”

His strong hands rubbed circles along her back just under her shirt and she sighed into his shoulder. This felt so good, his touch, so gentle, and so right. It had been so long since she had been touched with kindness and passion. 

"Oh, Daryl..." She moaned and it lit his blood on fire. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her dirty as his fingers bit into her soft flesh at her waist. He sunk his teeth into her bottom lip gently and she wrapped her leg around his waist, he could feel her against his dick and this time he moaned as he touched her soft, creamy, thigh to pull her closer. He was going to explode if he didn't get some friction against his already throbbing cock. 

Daryl's hands found their way under her skirt to her silky panties and he pushed against her, she moaned again and grabbed his ass, grinding herself against him.   
"Oh fuck me," He murmured against her throat, his head was awash with something he had never known before, a feeling that was going through his body and mind. This wasn't just sex, this was going to be an experience. 

Gina leaned back against the door as his lips made their way down her neck, hot and dirty and his hands slid her panties down and shoved them in the back pocket of his jeans. 

He was on his knees in a second and pulled her leg over his shoulder without hesitation. 

“This ok?” He said looking up at her.

Fuck! It was more than ok, Gina thought to herself, she couldn’t remember the last time a man went down on her, “Yes,” She gulped out.

He grinned at her then and pressed his face against her thigh, the scruff from his beard felt wicked and she leaned against the door harder before she lost her balance. Then his lips were on her thighs and she was melting at his touch. He was the devil and this hell was where she wanted to be.

He moved his skilled hands over her soft flesh and she moaned uncontrollably when he made contact.

“You're so fuckin wet already,” He growled as he slid his finger inside her.

“Oh god...”

“You like that honey?” He said, bringing his lips over her thigh until he was right where she needed him to be, “How about this?”

He licked her with the flat of his tongue and swirled it around her clit like an expert and it had been so long for her. Gina dug her hands into his hair and let out a scream that she was sure the whole house heard.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Gina was dizzy and her knees were weak, she started to slide down the wall after the best orgasm of her life. In an instant, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down so carefully and climbed over her, never losing eye contact with her.

“There's more where that came from.”

She'd never had a man stare into her eyes the way Daryl was and it made her heart like to beat right out of her chest. She could only bring her lips to his in a desperate kiss, she never wanted anyone the way she wanted this man.

“This still alright?” He asked.

“Oh more than alright,” Gina reached for the buttons on his shirt and he gazed at her as if she was his last meal. Then his lips were on her neck and already she was burning up again. He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs and pulled her shirt over her head.

The way he was looking at her, as his lips came down to hers was unlike anything she had ever known before. He liked what he saw, that much was clear, and it was addicting.

“You have too much on,” She said as she pulled at his shirt until finally he sat between her legs and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt that she hadn't gotten to already.

“Better,” He said with a grin.

“Take it all off,” Gina said with a wink.

Daryl nodded and slipped off the bed to stand in front of her as he stripped off his pants and boxer shorts. He was beautiful and she stared openly at him and licked her lips.

“Damn,” She whispered, “Come here.”

He couldn't be apart from her another minute and he crawled back onto the bed with her, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him this night was going to change his life. Daryl didn't believe in that crap, that was for romance novels.

Then his hands were on her hot skin again, and he believed for a moment that she was going to change him somehow. When he looked into her eyes he saw everything he had been looking for all his life, he felt it.

When he kissed her again that feeling got stronger and she returned his kiss with equal fervor; he'd had the same effect on her. She couldn't wait, Gina ran her hands over his hard chest and lower until her small hand gripped his cock.

“You want that sweetheart?”

“Yes,”

“You ready?”

She nodded in the darkness of the room, “Yes,”

Before he knew it, she was climbing on top of him and his head almost exploded from the warmth he felt inside of her.

“I like to be on top,” She leaned down and kissed him, “That ok?”

That was a lie, she'd never been on top in her life, but she figured if she was going to do this, she was going to do this. He made her brave and his total acceptance of her and hers of him made them both able to try every new thing they wanted to.

“You do whatever you want sweetheart,” He groaned bringing his hands up to her hips and then she started to move, “Oh, goddammit,” He growled, “Fuck.” She felt so good.

16

It was May first, Gina would remember that day for a long time after it was over and done with. She had missed her period the week before and tearfully told Daryl then took three pregnancy tests.

The stick didn’t lie. Not the first one, or the second, or the third. It showed two lines and knowing already that the condom had broken, and she was late, she believed the stick. The stick had just ruined more than her day.

She sat back against her bed out her head between her legs wondering how did this happen to her. Somehow the pills and the condoms had not overlapped, and they had been so careful.

She knew how of course, she just couldn’t believe she put herself into this situation.

“Well, he got you pregnant, Gina, it only takes one time,” Maggie said, trying to get her to see this had to be dealt with, sooner rather than later.  
“Yes, I’m aware of that, thanks Mags.” Gina was starting to get upset.

This was totally overwhelming, she started to cry, big tears falling down her face and into her lap. Maggie could hear her sobbing from her end of the phone. It had hit her, Gina was starting to cry harder and hiccup her breath coming in short bursts now.

Maggie took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

“I’m coming over Gina, breathe, just breathe.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“We’re coming in,” Maggie said through the door.

They opened the door and Gina was lying prone on her bed, her iPod in her ears. Maggie and Tara jumped on her bed on either side of her. She rolled over and Maggie gave her a big hug.

“How ya doing honey,” Maggie said.

Gina shrugged and allowed them to hug her. She just wanted to lay there and cry all day.

“So, Maggie told me the scoop,” Tara said. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Nope, it’s ok, go ahead judge me.”

Tara sat up. “Forget judging, that’s not what we do.”

Gina sat up too and Maggie, they both put their arms over her shoulder.

Tara turned to Gina. “My point is, I don’t blame you, Gina, he’s fucking hot. I’ve watched him walk, the view is equally good coming and going...”

“He has that whole bad-boy vibe going on, not my type, but I get it,” Maggie said and that was true, her boyfriend Glenn was way on the other spectrum from Daryl Dixon. She had been going with Glenn since her sophomore year. “And you didn’t even tell us, I dunno Gina, that’s not in the friendship rulebook, I’m supposed to know when you get laid,” Tara said pointing to Maggie. “You too.”

Tara and Maggie erupted in laughter.

“Something tells me it was above average,” Tara said.

Gina’s face heated up, it was. “Like I have anything to compare it to guys?”

“Next time I want a report, typed, double spaced, with citations and footnotes.” Tara giggled.

“Was it good at least?”Maggie asked.

Gina nodded.

“And…” Tara said.

“And he knocked my socks off,” She covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Oh, Dixon has the golden rod.” Tara laughed.

“Guess so, and it’s loaded,” Gina said softly.

“We’re gonna figure this out, don’t worry, “Maggie said rubbing her shoulder.

“Your father…” Tara started to say.

“Don’t even remind me, he’s going to kill me, he is.” She said, her voice going into panic mode. “And then I won’t have to worry because I’ll be dead.”  
“No, Brad won’t kill you, he’ll kill Daryl,” Maggie whispered.

Gina covered her head with her hands, leaning over because now she felt sick.

“What are you going to do?” Tara asked.

“I don’t know…” She said throwing herself back on the bed.

//////////////////////////

“I’ll marry you if you’ll have me.”  
“Jesus, Daryl,”

The reality of what he just said scared the shit out of him, they were sixteen! what was he thinking? For the rest of the day, Daryl was in a tailspin of panic so was Gina. There was no way this was a good idea but what choice did they have. He would never leave her, and he would never put her through an abortion if that wasn’t what she wanted.

He called her that night when he couldn’t sleep, neither of them could imagine what life was going to be like now. Daryl had never been so scared in his entire life.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this...

“Sometimes there are false positives, guess we dodged a bullet,” Gina said to him the day she got her period. It was a relief in so many ways, now they could catch their breath and go back to being high school kids. 

“Makes me want to never have sex again, no offense.”

“None taken, I get it.”

He lit the cigarette and sat down next to her, “That's a relief,” He squeezed her thigh, “We are way too young for this.”

“I would have kept it.” She said, “It would have been part of you and me.”

“Don't say that Gina, please,” He turned to her and met her eyes, “You need to go away from this shit town, you need to go to college, I need to go to college.”

“I'm not leaving you...”

“Yes, you are!” He answered, “We can’t do this, we can’t keep worrying, we have to break up if we can't keep our hands off of each other…”

Gina turned to him but he was already standing up and leaving the house.

“What are you talking about?” She called after him, but he didn’t stop. It was over? Just like that?

She chased him out the door in the rain, running past him. The wind was whipping around them and it was about to rain, Daryl let out a growl and chased after her. It might lightning and he was afraid she’d get hurt, he still loved her, but he knew they couldn’t be together.

Gina could get a scholarship, a full ride, she had to go to college. He had just told her it was over, he was done, they had to be done.

She knew there was something wrong, he was three hours early for their movie date, then he told her it was over. He turned to leave and she followed him out the door, pushed him out of the way on the stairs and took off.

In Daryl’s mind a clean break so she can concentrate on school was his thought process.

It was what was best for both of them even if she didn’t see it. Now he was running after her down the street. This was going horribly wrong, very fast.

“Go home Daryl, I’m not your problem anymore.”

She yelled looking back at him then continued to run. He caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist trying to stop her. Gina turned around in his arms and started hitting his chest.

“Get off me you sonofabitch!” She yelled with all the venom she could muster. ”Let go of me!”

She pushed away from him, pushing him back with her hands on his chest. Daryl tried to hold her but she caught him off guard.

“Go home, Daryl!” She screamed.

He stood there watching her as the thunder rolled up in the sky. It was going to rain any minute. She started to walk back up towards him, but Gina wasn’t done yet, he knew.

“You fucking coward.” She yelled waving her arms around.

He looked at her and let her scream, Daryl would take it, every bit of her anger, he hurt her he knew. But she would get over it, they both would because he was hurting too.

He felt like he had just purposefully reached into his own chest and ripped out his own heart.

“We could have worked it out.” She yelled walking past him. “Fuck you, Daryl, fuck you for not having any faith in us.”

He had to let her yell, make her think he didn’t care. This was what was best for her.

Finally, she walked back to her house, leaving him standing there as it started to rain. Daryl stared up at her house for a few minutes and then walked to his truck. It was over and it was no relief.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

It was surreal having lunch without her, they had been eating lunch together half the year now, but it was over. Daryl stopped coming to lunch at all, and she missed seeing him, but he was set on avoiding her at all costs.

“You are a dumb fuck,” Merle said as they sat outside smoking at school, “All you got to do is take extra precautions.”

“I can’t fuck up her future, it’s better this way,”

“You are a damn fool, go ahead and be miserable then,” Merle answered, then turned as he saw Gina coming into the vocational school garage, “Yup, gotta go,” Merle said as Daryl turned and saw her there. They hadn't seen each other except from a distance for two weeks. Merle got the fuck out of there fast.

/////////////

Daryl wanted her out of there, he couldn’t stand the way she was looking at him. Her eyes burned into him and they hadn’t even made eye contact yet. It all felt wrong somehow to him that it was like this now. They had been something special and now this was what it was reduced to.

Gina was right, all the things they had talked about, and she knew and saw through him. She always could, and he knew she would call him out on his bullshit every time. Because she was the one.

She was the one.

But he couldn’t allow himself to go there. His mind was made up, and this was how it had to be.

He scooted out from under the car went right around to the other side, got in and sat down to start the car. Revving the engine more than he needed to. Maybe she would get the hint.

She didn’t, she just stood up and followed him to the other side of the car.

“You don’t understand.” He reached into his shirt pocket and took out his cigarettes, and lit one. “It’s not just...”

“Then help me to understand.” She said watching him put his zippo back in his pocket after he lit his cigarette, automatically he offered it to her and she took a drag. They had so many plans how did they end up here, like this?

“I don’t have to explain myself to you anymore,” He said roughly. “You come here acting like I owe you an explanation, I don’t.”

“You know that’s always been your problem, you’re so stubborn did you ever think for once you didn’t have all the answers?” 

She turned and leaned back on the car he had been working on, crossing her arms.

“My problem? “He said. “I’m not the one who came down here all halfcocked like a dumbass.”

“You never asked me what I wanted, you never gave me a choice.” She said. “You just left me.”

He backed up and leaned against the car opposite the one she was leaning on because he didn’t want to be close to her. He never knew what was going to happen if he was too close to her. There was a time not too long ago that if they were in close proximity he had to be touching her, he could never keep his hands off of her. She was like a drug and he needed that fix, all the time. He needed to stay on this side of the garage.

He raised his voice. “It never would have worked, I did us both a favor.”

“Yeah, because you know it all, don’t you.” She raised her voice right back. “You broke my heart and you didn’t even care like it meant nothing.”

Now he knew what to do, Gina had just revealed to him her Achilles heel. He knew what her weakness was and he would use it to get her to leave because that the way it had to be. He would say everything that he didn’t believe. He did care, he always did and always would. But he didn’t have a choice now.

“That’s because it didn’t mean anything.” He roared. “It was just kids’ stuff, it didn’t matter.”

That was the same thing he told her three weeks ago after the pregnancy scare. She was furious, as furious as she was then. If she was a violent woman she would have smacked him.

“It meant something to me, you meant something to me.” Gina stepped closer, raising her voice slightly. She screwed up her courage and looked right into his eyes, as she got closer, then her voice was soft and she wasn’t yelling. She stared at him, he wanted to look away but he couldn’t. She was too close.  
Daryl backed up from her and refused to meet her eyes.

“It mattered.” She whispered, “Someday you’ll be sorry, I won’t come back to you, and you’ll be sorry you let me go.”

Then Dary looked at her, his eyes were soft, and not for the first time since she got there.

He was already sorry.

Gina walked out because she knew it too. He wouldn’t change his mind.


	16. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for months, I wanted to make it longer, fix it somehow, make it better, but depression sucks. I have three unfinished works here, now two and it actually helps to know at least this one is done. xxxKrissy

“Should I cast a spell on him, Gina?” Jenny asked as she and her child lay on the couch of her sunroom that weekend. It had been two months and Gina was still mourning the end of her relationship with Daryl.

Jenny so wanted to make this right for Gina, but she couldn’t, even if she was convinced Daryl was her daughter’s soulmate. Gina had told her that he had broken it off with her, yet he wasn’t seeing anyone and neither was Gina.

In Jenny’s mind that just meant they missed each other and needed to be together sooner rather than later.

But, Gina wasn’t having it.

“No, Mom, don't do that,” She wiped her eyes, “He doesn't want me and I don't want him if he doesn't want me.”

Jenny wrapped her arms around her daughter, “Oh honey, first love is the pits..”

“Can’t you make it stop, it hurts so bad…make it stop hurting.”

Jenny ran her fingers through Gina’s hair, “I know sweetie I know.”

333333333333333333333333333333333

She knew he was going to be there, but she let Lori and Maggie drag her to the party anyway. For most of the summer, she and Daryl had avoided each other but now there was Andrea's Halloween party and everyone wanted to be there. 

It was also Daryl’s birthday and he was there to get wasted. The year before had been the bonfire and he couldn't bear to think about it.

In hindsight maybe it was a mistake, but she didn’t regret it, even now laying in his bed hours later. Daryl had zeroed in on her right away, and she could feel his eyes on her even from across the room. They had been broken up for months, and because it was summertime, they had not seen each other much at all. But as soon as Lori, Tara, Maggie, and Gina walked in all the hair on the back of Daryl’s neck rose in goosebumps.

He could feel her in the room before he even laid eyes on her, this was why he had to avoid her, the reaction she caused. It was going to be so hard to stay away from her.

Their eyes met across the room and both of them felt like they were being stabbed in the heart. Still, they went their separate ways and spent time with their friends separately, Daryl stayed outside with Merle and the guys, and got more and more drunk.

As the night wore on Gina had done a few shots and was feeling just fine when she bumped right into Daryl in the hallway as she was coming out of the bathroom. They did that little get out of my way dance, laughed then their eyes locked.

One thing led to another, and they had both had too much to drink. Soon their hands were on each other, he trapped her in a corner, walking her backward all lips and hands and she had let him. They threw each other around the hallway a little then ended up in the laundry room off the bathroom.

It wasn’t so loud at the party that people didn’t hear them in the laundry room. Daryl had picked her up and sat her on the dryer and they knocked over Andrea’s mothers drying rack. Neither of them cared and when their lips met again they knew they could never be separated again.

Their bodies fit perfectly and they pawed at each other like animals after three plus months of not touching.

Before he knew it, he had her by the hand and led her through the house and out to his truck.

“We're back together now, you hear me?” He said as he kissed her outside, “I don’t give a fuck if we’ve been drinking tonight, we are back together.”

“Loud and clear,” She said, kissing him back.

Merle came to the door and stood next to Tara and Maggie as they watched them leaving, “Good job girls.”

“Thanks for getting him here,” Tara said sipping her beer.

“Wasn’t easy, he gave me some shit about wanting to be alone on his birthday…”

“We did good,” Maggie replied.

//////////////////////////////

“Were you with anyone else?”

“Daryl?, No, what kind of thing is that...did you?”

“I couldn’t, you’re the only one I want.” He pulled her close to him, “For the rest of my life, you and me.”

She grinned, “You and me, come hell or high water, you promise.”

“I promise,”

////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
